


筑梦为巢 If You Built Yourself a Myth

by wheniseeyou



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rescue Missions, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniseeyou/pseuds/wheniseeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical artifact causes Thor's elemental powers to backfire and overload him, leaving him comatose and barely holding on as the power consumes him. Loki is the only one who can stop it, by going inside Thor's mind and helping him master the power once more. Loki must find his way through Thor's memories in a desperate bid to find the real Thor amongst the chaos before it's too late.</p><p>一件魔法物体使Thor的元素力量反噬，造成意识过载。Thor陷入昏迷，被体内的力量慢慢吞噬，Loki是唯一能救他的人。他要进入Thor的头脑，帮他找回力量的掌控。Loki必须穿行于Thor的记忆，在混沌之中找到真正的Thor，否则一切都将为时太晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 愚者与魔术师

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Built Yourself a Myth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817515) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> Thank cavaleira for allowing me to translate this beautiful story into Chinese.  
> Thank griseldajane for her wonderful drawings and for helping me with the art-embedding problem.
> 
> 随缘已发，这边存档~  
> 需要直接看griseldajane姑娘所有配图的请[戳我](http://griseldajane.tumblr.com/post/51429470376/the-collaborative-project-series-one-for-the)  
> 这个姑娘人可好了~  
> 本文英文标题取自Beach House的歌曲《Myth》

停电发生的时候，Loki正坐在纽约的客厅沙发上看书。

 

起初，房间里的灯光在一瞬间猛烈增强，晃得Loki睁不开眼。可在他有所行动之前，呼地一声巨响，屋里的能源像是被抽干了一般，眨眼间一丝丝的微光也全都消失了。

 

发生了不对劲的事， _超自然_ 的事，Loki不禁产生一种不祥的预感。虽然大多数情况下，他认为“恐惧”这种卑微的情感配不上他，但他不傻。Loki讲求实际，一点点适当的恐惧不知道多少次救了他的命。眼下最重要的是尽可能收集信息，而Loki清楚，在漆黑一片里干坐着可什么都找不来。他站起身，手腕一挥，在空中点起一团蓝色的魔法火焰给自己指路。他小心地穿过公寓，打开阳台的滑动玻璃门，走进夏日傍晚的空气之中。

 

“命运三女神在上。”他惊叹一声。这座所谓的“不夜城”已经陷入无边的黑暗。没有街灯，没有闪亮的招牌，下面的街道挤满了忽然罢工的私家车和出租车。Loki听见凡人们说话的声音，那因为害怕而尖利刺耳的声调。有那么一会儿，Loki就这么玩味地旁观着。凡人无足轻重，他不在乎他们的死活。真正让他忧心的，是这个境况本身。

 

这不是简单的电力中断。在黑暗笼罩以前，Loki有种感觉：这件事有魔法属性，而奇怪的是，这种魔法他觉得相当熟悉。眼前的纽约人慌作一团，Loki的思绪却飞速运转，所有信息开始聚合：这原始的元素能量，对电力的巨大影响，还有这熟悉感。一切只能指向一个结果。

 

“Thor，”Loki低声自语，“你这回又给自己惹了什么麻烦？”

 

因为Thor——这个白痴——对凡人有种荒唐的喜爱之情，他绝不会有意做出伤害他们的事来。无论现在出了什么问题，显然都并非Thor的意愿；而从能量强度之大来看，情况一定相当严峻。

 

Loki最好不去插手。他不该在乎Thor受伤与否。毕竟过去五年，他一直在不遗余力地给Thor和他的朋友们制造恼人的麻烦。可他又急切地想知道事情的原委，因为他好奇，因为他总摆脱不掉对Thor的占有欲。

 

Loki重重咽了口口水，在所有背叛与争斗之后，现在，他仍要去帮助Thor，这让他嗓子发紧。Thor永远会是那个白痴鲁莽的傻瓜，而Loki则永远会利用自己的灵活机敏把他从愚蠢的境地里解救出来。这是他的弱点，显而易见。他们不是兄弟，Loki更没有协助Thor的义务。可他们好像就是逃不开彼此，总要和对方 _连结在_ 一起，要么是最亲近的兄弟，要么是最棘手的敌人。

 

不能这么结束，Thor不能死于他人之手。Thor的终场只该属于他们两个一对一的决战，让Loki最终得以证明他比Thor更为强大。Loki自嘲地笑了笑。邪恶如他，内心里也还残存着一丝扭曲的荣耀感。

 

Loki深吸一口气，平定思维，集中精神。他的魔法延展开来，追踪到残余能量的发源地。传送开始，他的身体慢慢虚化。Loki不知道他将有何发现，但不管怎样，Thor必定位于事故的中心。

 

***

Loki抵达时，现场一片混乱，这让他不由有点开心。曼哈顿的街道人满为患，人们惊恐地尖叫着，不明白究竟发生了什么。提灯和火炬的火焰星星点点，微弱的亮光孤独地划开深夜般的漆黑。Loki看出，大多数拿着火炬的人都穿着神盾局的制服。看来在危险面前，有一部分人类还是 _有能力_ 保持理智的。Loki低声念出一个咒语，把自己隐藏起来，然后迈步前进。他自如地穿过慌乱的人群，经过一具具散发着恶臭的僵硬尸体——好像是尸鬼什么的。

 

四处打量了一会儿后，他终于发现了比较靠得住的线索。远处的街道上，美国队长、钢铁侠，和黑寡妇正围着地上的什么东西。队长一只手举着火炬，细微的光线映着他们的脸。

 

Loki暗自咒骂他们。距他们第一次交手，五年过去，可他还是没能摧毁他们，真是羞耻。再想想，自己甚至还是把他们联合起来的催化剂，这更让他难受。但Loki现在不愿去操心这些后悔的事，还是酝酿一下怒气更为明智。

 

没有发现那个弓箭手和绿怪物的踪迹。Loki猜测他们应该是在别的地方干活，毕竟人们对复仇者联盟的需求还是挺大的。而且他一点儿也不为这两个人的缺席感到失落。

 

Loki走过去，他差不多能看出地上的人是谁了。一小波闪电在那周围跳跃着，加深了他的怀疑。距离目标大约十英尺时，Loki肯定了答案：那就是Thor。他身下的混凝土地面陷成了一个坑，他摔倒的时候似乎产生了相当大的冲击。Mjolnir被他紧紧握在手里，轻响着仍在释放能量。

 

Thor侧倒着，尘土和汗水染脏了他破败的盔甲。他皮肤苍白，面无表情，但最令人担忧的是，他眼中跳动着劈啪作响的闪电。Loki见过Thor眼中的微小火花，在战场上或是暴怒中，但从没见过这样，也从没持续过这么久。事态的畸形让Loki毛骨悚然。

 

但Loki不会听之任之，他走上前，推开Thor的朋友们，蹲在曾经的哥哥身边。

 

“Thor。”Loki握住Thor的肩膀摇晃他。Thor眼中的闪电更亮了一些，但他本人还是没有反应。Loki低声骂了几句脏话。他开始考虑有什么咒语能唤醒Thor，然后他听到身后传来扣上扳机的声音。

 

“离他远点。 _马上。_ ”

 

Loki站起来，缓缓转过身，面对着黑寡妇。他低头看着她的枪管。美国队长和钢铁侠在她身边，怒视着Loki。和Thor一样，他们的仪表都有点糟，又脏又累的。虽然Stark还穿着他的全套盔甲（除了面罩），但以往那些闪闪发光的地方现在也变得脏兮兮的。他们三个警惕地围在Thor的身边，紧紧相贴，时刻准备击退敌人。

 

Loki抱起双臂，狡黠一笑。“哦，我倒想让你试试看。”

 

Romanov瞪着他，再次扣紧扳机。这苍白的威胁让Loki微笑起来。

 

“看来你是来收尾的。”Rogers指了指Thor。

 

“不。这不是我干的。”

 

“抱歉，我很难相信。”Romanov说道。

 

“爱信不信吧，”Loki说。“我管不着。”

 

她快速向四周看了一圈，然后又紧紧盯上Loki。“为什么别人没发现你？”

 

“他们看不见我。”Loki冷淡地说。“你们之所以能看见，是因为我需要信息，而你们是几英里之内唯一算得上有点聪明的人。”

 

Stark挑起一根眉毛。“谢谢你？”

 

“客套话够多了。现在告诉我发生了什么。”Loki要求道。

 

三个人警惕地看看他，又一起低头看看他们的朋友。Loki也忍不住低头看着Thor，强迫自己压下心里愚蠢的担忧。

 

复仇者们不住地交换着眼神，好像很难为下一步行动达成一致。不过从他们最终妥协的表情来看，Loki知道他们做出了什么选择。纵使他们不信任Loki，但无助和对Thor的担心还是占了上风。

 

Loki并不奇怪最终是由美国队长代表发言——总愿意做无畏的领导者。有时候他跟Thor是那么相像，愚蠢高尚到让人想吐。

 

“今天早些时候，建筑工程挖出了一块什么石头，”他说。“看不出特别的，但几个十几岁孩子晚上在工地瞎闹的时候惊扰了它。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼。凡人有时候实在粗心大意到没有救。

 

“然后它开始有反应，制造出许多那种生物。”Rogers继续说着，指了指周围腐烂的尸体。“神盾局来杀了一个，但越冒越多。他们又试图攻击那块石头，但情况好像更糟了。于是他们就叫来了我们。”

 

Loki若有所思地摸了摸下巴。“再说说那块石头。”

 

“Natasha可以靠近它，她说上面有奇怪的标记。”Stark开口道。

 

“是灰色的，有银色的斑点。”Romanov说。“上面好像有埃及象形文字，豹头神什么的。”

 

Loki瞪大了眼睛。“亡灵法师之石。”他明白了。

 

“那是什么意思？”Rogers问道。

 

“古老的器物，威力强大。”Loki回答。“人们以为已经遗失了。从我最后能找到的记录来看，几个世纪以前，它属于住在这附近的一个人类女巫。”

 

Loki转头看了看周围的一片狼藉，怨念地叹了口气。“我猜猜，你们把它毁了。”

 

“呃……多新鲜呐。”Stark翻了个白眼。

 

有了这个强大的东西，Loki就可以做成很多事，不过现在无所谓了。反正Loki现在也很难把精力集中在那上面，他总悄悄地去瞥Thor，又再次为那异常的现象感到惊慌。

 

“亡灵法师哈？那这些僵尸就有解释了。”Stark说。

 

“它吸收生命力来强化自己。对有魔法天赋的人来说，这种力量可以为他所用。但对那些不知道自己在干嘛的白痴而言，”Loki意有所指地说，“这石头会用尽方法保护它自己。”

 

“行了行了，我们不懂魔法，知道了。”Stark尖酸地说。“你说够了吗？还想不想知道后来是怎么回事？”

 

Loki皱起眉头，但还是点点头让他们继续。

 

“好吧，长话短说。”Stark说道。“我们都试图毁掉那块石头，尤其是Thor，因为他就是我们的重击手嘛。他用闪电打了差不多，至少五次吧，没用。那可真是老大一堆能量啊。不过Thor多有劲也用不着 _我_ 给你讲，毕竟他揍了你那么多次什么的。”

 

Loki怒视着他，但在他反击以前，Romanov插了进来。

 

“Thor飞起来，然后落地时用Mjolnir重重砸上了那个石头。”她说，“突然闪出一道光，接着我听见他倒地的声音。等我能再看清楚东西的时候，他正在抽搐，好像石头里还有整个城市的能量都……流进了他的身体。”

 

“正是，”Stark说。“所有的光都朝他来了，就跟……避雷针似的。”他皱皱眉，“好吧，比喻的不太好。可今天都累死了，谅解谅解我。真庆幸我胸口没有反应堆了，要不我心脏里现在肯定全是弹片。”

 

“够了。”Loki刻薄地说。这场谈话就是个闹剧，他们在浪费宝贵的时间。他低头看了看Thor，眼里仍旧闪烁着火花，皮肤还是不自然的青白。在他们小时候刚刚得到自己的能力时，偶尔Thor的皮肤会在他们接吻的时候闪出火花来。那时他们觉得很有趣，可这回？这可不是什么好笑的事情。

 

“所以你知道他有什么问题吧？”Rogers问。

 

Loki点点头。“亡灵法师之石本身便威力无穷，而Thor的攻击则给了它更多的力量。它被毁以后，所有能量需要新的宿主，还有比雷霆之神更好的选择吗？”

 

Thor的身体忽然开始抽搐，他们只能无助地看着他。当Thor终于平静下来，呼吸也开始平稳之后，他们才一起松了口气。

 

“就像……”Loki强迫自己镇定下来。“就像我说的，魔石的力量打开了一个空洞，使Thor吸入了整个城市的能量。他的头脑已经负载了。再这样下去，他会被体内的能量烧死。看看他，”Loki指了指Thor，“他已经要不行了。”

 

“那你认为我们该怎么做？”Romanov抱起双臂，冷酷狐疑地盯着他。虽然Loki绝不会这么说，但他得承认，他开始尊敬她了。Stark总是对自己的智慧夸夸其谈，但这些人里最聪明的还是 _她_ 。他怎么也忘不了奇塔瑞人入侵时，她是如何挫败了他。然而就算Loki学会了不去低估她，也不代表着今晚她就能对Loki铁了心要做的事碍手碍脚。

 

“Thor已经迷失了，”Loki说。“你跟我说话的时候他的思维就在崩溃。必须有人进入他的头脑，让他再次控制他的力量。”

 

“我猜猜啊，”Stark说道。“你觉得应该你去。”

 

“我没看见这儿有别的魔法师，你呢？”Loki挑起一边眉毛。他尽了最大努力维持镇静，可每看Thor一眼，他的伪装就会崩塌一点。他并非在Thor的朋友跟前耸人听闻，眼下的情况真的就是这么严峻。

 

Rogers严肃地看向Loki。“那带我们一起去。”

 

Loki摇摇头哂笑一声。“不可能。我需要所有的魔法，而我不会把它浪费在你们几个凡人身上，况且你们只能成为我的累赘。”

 

Romanov不为所动。“一旦你进入他的头脑，要怎么阻止你杀了他，或者利用控制他的思维？”

 

“阻止不了。”Loki干脆地说。“但你没资格跟我讨价还价。我说清楚点，亲爱的。要么我去，要么Thor死。如果他活过来，就能平安无事地释放所有能量，归还你们城市的能源。如果他死了呢？啊，不如说，结果就不大理想了。”

 

“我不喜欢这样。”Rogers说。

 

“我自己也说不上特别喜欢。”Loki看向Thor，他的音调严肃起来。“跟我吵，浪费的是Thor的时间。”Loki继续道，“问问自己，你们有什么选择？你们的城市一片混乱，而你们所有的小装置都用不上。”

 

Stark翻了个白眼。“听着，格格巫。”他说。虽然这个称谓Loki并不明白，不过侮辱他还是听得出来的。“我知道你老觉着自己智商宇宙无双，但我被困在山洞里的时候自己造了个反应堆。”他说道，“我觉得我可以发明点什么来搞定这个小问题。”

 

Loki怜悯地笑出声来。他简直快要敬佩这个人的勇气了，可惜那蠢到家，还用错了地儿。“不Stark先生，”他说。“恐怕这……那话怎么说的来着？啊对了，超出了你的技能范围。”

 

人类求知欲旺盛，有时也的确聪慧，然而在华美壮阔的造物面前，他们不过是无知的孩童。Loki在千年的生命里目睹过这些凡人梦中也不敢想见的事物。他曾穿越九大国度，曾一路探寻到世界树的根部，与万物生命之源对面而谈。凡人愚钝自负，对他们狭隘琐碎的宇宙观深信不疑。他们滔滔不绝地聒噪着科学，却忘了他们与一位神祇并肩而战，而他有资格举起万千天造之物中蕴含着最有力魔法的武器。若不是Thor自身那非凡的力量仍将这些能量封存在体内，他们所有人早就已经归于齑粉。

 

“你不明白，”Loki说道。“你们将Thor看成战友与手足。可你们忘了，他在你们之中行走，但他不是你们。永远都不是。你看不到作为神的真正意义，看不到他就是自然与原始的能量。”

 

“所以你才来帮忙，对吗？你想把那些能量据为己有。”Rogers说道。

 

“我为什么来这儿是我的事。”Loki尖刻地回答。“用不着和你们解释。”而说实话，有时他大概也没法和自己解释他和Thor之间的关系。

 

“我浪费够多的时间逗你们玩了。”Loki转过身看向Thor，明显地示意那些凡人，谈话结束了。

 

“等等。”Stark说道。“咱们还没达成一致，而且天地作证我们决不信任你。总有别人可以做到吧，你不是唯一会玩这把戏的人。”

 

“不。”Loki回过头盯着Stark。“我认为我就是唯一会玩这‘把戏’的人。”

 

美国队长将一只手牢牢按在Loki肩上，阻止了他。“政府和神盾局很快会派增援来。”

 

“他们是士兵，不是魔法师。”Loki说着，粗暴地挣开了Rogers的手。“我没时间吵，Thor也没有。他眼看就坚持不住了。不行，我不再等了。必须是现在。必须是我来。”

 

Loki再次转回头，蹲在Thor身边。他挥挥手，这并不仅是一个示意Thor的朋友们退散的手势。这个动作在他和Thor周围筑起了一道小小的魔法屏障。

 

Loki能听见复仇者们冲他大喊的模糊声音，但他没心思注意。他能注意到的只有Thor。Thor，他现在拥有了那么多的力量，却又如此地无力。Thor，他就要死在这儿了，除非Loki去救他。

 

 _别管他_ ，头脑里的一个声音说，可他……做不到。这好像一个逃不开的牢笼，而Loki竟奇怪地为自己别无选择感到庆幸。

 

 _毕竟，自由是生命最大的谎言。_ 他自嘲地想。

 

美国队长的盾牌狠狠撞来，引起屏障一阵震动。Loki知道这个屏障坚持不了多久，因为他还要耗费大量的魔法去完成接下来的任务。不过他也不需要它一直立在那儿，只要坚持到他念完进入Thor的意识的咒语就好。

 

几个人扔在怒吼着攻击他的屏障，但没有进展。如果Loki运气够好，他们大概会把自己累到不再使用蛮力，相信这屏障坚不可摧。如果运气不够好，那他们就会摧毁屏障，得到Loki不堪一击无力防卫的身体。而最坏的情况是，他的计划失败，他们两个都没法活着离开Thor的意识。

 

Loki从来不是幸运的人。他总得抗击、挣扎，用他的智慧和狡猾去创造自己的运气。Thor才是那个天生完美，坐等盛赞与财富自动落在脚下的幸运儿。Loki握住Thor的手，闭上了眼睛。他念起咒语，暗暗祈祷Thor有足够他们两个分享的好运。

 

离开自己身体前，他最后感觉到的，是他倒在Thor身边时那坚硬的混凝土地面。

 

***

光。

 

Loki醒来时唯一感觉到的就是光，炽热明亮地刺着他薄薄的眼皮。他咝地一声，抬起胳膊挡住强烈的刺激。他眯着眼睛，等待视觉慢慢适应过来，才欠起身环顾四周。

 

他躺在地上，面前是一簇厚密的灌木，缀满了鲜红欲滴的野莓。抬起头，前方高大的橡树围绕着一片小小的空地。从太阳的方位判断，大概刚过正午。阳光流水般渗过绿叶，为这片空地覆上温暖的金光。

 

Loki又迷茫了一会儿，然后突然，他认了出来。他 _认得_ 这地方。童年时代，他和Thor在这里度过了无数快乐的游戏时光。特别是夏天，Frigga在王宫里根本留不住他们。

 

一切都毫不奇怪地真实而生动：林间的鸟鸣、泥土的清香、和煦的微风，还有阳光照在他脸上的温度。一丝不差，所有细节完美重现。Loki甚至能辨认出一棵橡树的树干上还粗糙地刻着他们的名字“T+L”。阳光明媚，景色醉人，说实话，Loki不知道他怎么会为此惊讶。即使思维已经处在崩溃的边缘，Thor那令人作呕的阳光天性却依然毫发未损。

 

可无论风景几何，空气中仍流动着不合宜的电荷。Loki能感觉到一股悄然蔓延的惊惧滑过全身，令他寒毛直竖。

 

附近传来声响，Loki马上警觉起来。他一声不响地跪起身，透过灌木的上方，看见两个孩子嬉笑着一同跑进空地。那是Loki和Thor，是他们很多年前的样子。这简单的一瞥使Loki的心蜷曲成了凌乱的解不开的结。

 

他们还那么小，最多不过八岁和十岁。两人都穿着当时各自惯常的服装：浅蓝色的衬衣，皮质腰带和腕袖，靴子，身上的披风则是他们自己代表性的颜色。

 

Loki的眼睛追随着Thor。那孩子笑起来的时候，整张脸都洋溢着光彩。

 

“快去藏起来，弟弟。”Thor说道。“轮到我来找你啦。”Thor尖利稚嫩的童声既刺耳却又熟悉得令人难受。Loki已经有一千年没有听到过，但他永远不会忘记这独特的音色。因为在无数睡不着的夜晚，他们曾在烛光里悄悄讲着故事，安静的房间里唯有他们的低语轻笑听得清晰。

 

Thor微笑起来。Loki的幻影也笑了笑，跑开了。

 

捉迷藏是他们小时候经常玩的游戏，亦是Loki的最爱之一。因为这是为数不多的他可以稳操胜券的活动。早在那时候，Thor健壮的身躯和嘹亮的嗓门就已经让他注定无法掩藏太久。而Loki，与之相反，他过人的隐蔽技巧总让他完美地与阴影融为一体。

 

Thor用手捂住眼睛，开始从三十倒数。他快活洪亮的声音随着出口的每一个数字在林间回响。Thor数完后，睁开眼睛开始四处张望。他朝最后看见Loki跑动的方向迈了一步，但又立马眯起眼睛停了下来。

 

“你觉得自己很聪明，但我不会再上当啦。”Thor自言自语地说。Loki憋住一声笑。在那个年纪，Thor已经习惯了Loki的花招和误导，但——令他沮丧的是——他还没找到有效应对的策略。

 

 _这方面似乎一直都没有什么改进_ 。Loki想道。

 

Loki想起他们在大约这个年纪时发生的一件事。那时他已经非常善于从不同方位传递自己的声音，于是他骗Thor循着声音来追他，结果让Thor一头扎进了水塘。Loki在心里大笑起来，他记起Thor那时的样子——丢人的湿漉漉落汤鸡。

 

Thor在空地上慢慢绕着圈子，磨蹭着下巴思考该往哪个方向走。Loki才没觉得可爱呢。一点儿都不觉得。

 

忽然，Thor定住了，他的表情瞬间快乐起来。

 

“在这儿呢！”他大喊。“你这回藏得太糟了，弟弟。”

 

Loki愣了一会儿才反应过来，Thor是真的在和 _他_ 说话。

 

Loki低头看了看自己。他的手变小了，身上的衣服也成了小时候的式样，就像几分钟前看到的那个Loki一样。这里终归还是Thor的意识，大概他更倾向于用熟悉的方式来适应Loki的存在，并把他插入这些古旧的记忆。这让Loki有些不安，但也为他提供了有用的信息。他开始理解Thor头脑中的内部逻辑和他必须遵循的规则。而现在，他最好按照Thor的记忆演下去，然后见机行事。

 

他很清楚，自己现在身处Thor的意识，而Thor体内的力量已经严重过载。Loki的处境极为不利，他必须万分谨慎。即使这些童年记忆亲切而熟悉，但在这里，一切安逸都是幻象。

 

Loki在脑子里快速搜寻着小时候的自己会给出的回答。“反正你总是要用好久才能找到我。我这次想让你一马，哥哥。”Loki坏笑着说。他自己童稚的声音听起来那么奇怪。

 

Thor哈哈大笑着摇摇头。“好借口，弟弟。”他说。“可我知道你的心思。你又想骗我，让我上当，跑到老远的地方去找你，而你其实一直就藏在我的鼻子底下。够聪明，Loki，但这次我可识破你了！”

 

这回Loki根本不用思考该作何反应。他只是皱起眉头翻了个白眼。Loki已经发现，和Thor在一起的大多数情况下，这个反应都很适用，就像条件反射一样。现在Loki为此而感激，毕竟他还有别的事情要操心。以他判断，这并不是特定某一天的重现，而是过去许多夏日记忆的混合。而那些时光早已褪成了模糊的影，唯一没变的只有Thor。

 

如此近距离地看着Thor更让人恍惚。他的小脸粉红，鼻梁上零星落着几颗雀斑。他的头发如同金色的丝线，而当他笑起来，Loki还能看见两颗门牙间的微小缝隙。

 

“反正我找到你了。”Thor咧嘴笑道。“现在轮到我来藏啦。”

 

“不行！”Loki大声喊。Thor奇怪地看着他。“我是说，咱们玩点儿别的吧。”眼下Loki最不能做的就是冒险和Thor分开。Loki还有很多情况没弄明白，而他不知道剩下的时间还有多少。如果他现在失去了Thor的踪迹，谁知道在一切都来不及以前，他还能不能找到他。

 

“那玩什么？”Thor兴奋地问，刚刚那点疑虑彻底扔到了脑后。

 

虽说要带这个天真幼稚的Thor认清真相自有它的难度，但Loki觉得这样反而更理想。要想把Thor哄回现实，最合适的人选不就是他那时还深深信任着的小弟弟吗。

 

Loki回想着他们当初玩过的游戏。哪一个最符合Thor自负的胃口，哪一个最让他放松、高兴，更方便操控。综合考虑这些因素，答案呼之欲出。

 

“我们来扮演勇士吧。”Loki提议。Thor的眼睛一下亮了起来。计划稳步前进，Loki颇为满意。这项建议也给他自己提供了一个深入探究Thor的意识水平的机会。在这个年纪，他们打斗玩闹时大多用的是木剑，而现在Loki在周围并没发现这种玩具。

 

“太棒了，弟弟。”Thor说道。“我去拿咱们的剑。”他飞快地跑走，抓起靠在橡树边的两把剑来——Loki保证它们刚才绝不在那儿。Thor似乎并不知道自己现在负载的力量，也没意识到他可以操控环境。Loki扬起头，天边一丝浓暗的云彷如危险的预兆，而Thor对此好像同样毫无察觉。看来Loki的任务可有的要忙了。

 

“给。”Thor把剑递给Loki。Loki接过来，暗暗端详起他们两个手中的武器。细节的重现令人惊叹：Thor的剑毛毛剌剌，边缘磨出了浅浅的锯齿，因为他总喜欢拿着剑往树干上乱挥，以此证明他的强壮；而Loki的剑光滑平整，基本像是新的。他一直珍惜自己的武器，他喜欢精谋细划，一击即中。

 

他们摆好战斗姿态，相对而视。

 

Thor咧嘴一笑。“来吧，弟弟，来打我！”这让Loki瞬间想起一些年前他在彩虹桥上说过的话，那天，他的世界分崩离析。但这个小Thor的话里没有一丝恶意，他只是为与亲爱的弟弟一起游戏而单纯地感到快乐。这一切看上去像是很久很久以前，那些日子里，他们的打斗只是为了取乐。而现今，无论Loki在战场上怎样取笑Thor，这都不再是一件快乐的事了。当然他们小时候的关系也不是十全十美。他们是兄弟，他们经常吵嘴。只不过那时的小矛盾和坏心情总是很容易地修复起来，那时他们不会决裂。

 

Thor先行出击，Loki轻松避开。Loki还保留着他成年体态的知识和技巧（体力则大概没有），可他幼年版的哥哥搏斗的方式与小时候别无二致。Loki谨慎地克制着自己的动作。他不能让Thor发觉周围的不对劲，现在还不行。

 

Thor再次向前一跃，Loki灵巧地跳开。Thor急躁地冲他皱起了鼻子，Loki哈哈大笑。Thor的剑又往前一挥，这回Loki迎上了他，两把剑“咔”地抵在一起，树林里一阵回声。在两把木剑组成的X形之间，他们目光相对。Thor快活地笑了一声，然后他们迅速分开，继续这场假装的战斗。

 

有一会儿，Loki竟沉浸其间——这顽皮又拙劣的较量。它是那么简洁明了，没有他们长大后需要在对抗中面对的错综繁复。Thor的热情太容易让人沉迷，Loki必须迫使自己保持理智。他感觉到Thor的魔法像触须一样挑逗着他的皮肤，想让他相信，这些都是真的。

 

Loki自己的魔法有些弱化，他也不清楚这个地方对这有什么影响。无法信任自己最强势的天赋令他烦扰，但烦扰帮不了他。他只能在必要时才节省地使用一点魔法，其他时候只能依靠语言。不过对Loki来说，这不算难题。

 

游戏仍在继续，投入的打斗使Loki的额角渗出汗来。他们防守、进攻，进进退退，脚下扬起纷飞的尘土。Loki本无意认真，可他们玩得越久，他却越想获胜。大概无论在什么时候，他那根深蒂固想要打败Thor的渴望都难以消除。

 

Thor有个不好的习惯，总将左身侧暴露太多，Loki看准机会要利用这点。可不幸的是，在他出手以前，Thor抢先一个探身，用剑从脚底利落地扫翻了他。Loki扑通摔在地上，可怕的力道震得他肺疼。他的剑也在一瞬间脱手，飞到了草地另一边。

 

Thor低头看着Loki，胜利地大笑。Loki皱起眉头。这又勾起了那种熟悉的憎恶。本质上来说，Loki在这儿的任务相当简单：找到Thor，哪怕揍也要把他揍醒。可Thor从来都算不上是个多清醒的人，而且Loki也早该知道，只要是跟他俩有关的事儿，就绝对简单不了。Thor现在连自己在干嘛都不知道，但他就是有本事让Loki把这些陈旧的羞辱再活一遍，就跟之前那一千年还不够似的。

 

然后Thor忽然不笑了。他伸出手把Loki拉了起来。

 

“这次我战胜了你，”Thor说着，温暖的手搭上Loki的肩。“但你也英勇地战斗过了。”Loki强忍住翻白眼的冲动。Thor这种糅合了自大和仁慈的腔调一直都让他搓火。

 

Thor放开Loki的肩膀。Loki掸掸裤子上的土，低头时看见自己一双这么小的手仍然觉得不太习惯。

 

“这只是因为你比我小，个子也矮，”Thor说道，“不过我们都会强壮起来，到时候咱们就能成为Asgard最伟大的战士！”他的声音里自信满满。

 

 _你能，但我不_ 。Loki恶狠狠地想，但没有说出来。相反，他只是像小时候会做的那样：耸耸肩，腼腆地微笑着说“谢谢，哥哥。”

 

Thor从来都是个傻瓜，但幼年的Loki或许也好不到哪儿去。他多想忘记，有很多次，他都听信了Thor的话，真的让自己以为他也会取得和Thor一样的成就。别的孩子奚落他，可他就是愚蠢地相信着，因为只要Thor对他有信心，其他就都不重要。可后来，他们长大，这属于他们的桃源不复存在。Thor的时间变得金贵，Loki得从整个Asgard手里去抢。

 

“快来，Loki，”Thor兴奋地说。“我们去猎龙！”

 

Loki轻笑了一声，这不像小时候的他，倒更像成年版的他发出的笑声。他们管这个游戏叫猎龙，不如说是猎兔子合适一些——而与其说猎兔子，又不如说他们反而把那些可怜的动物吓得更远。还要过上很多年，他们才有机会面对真正的巨龙，而那远不如他们想象得威风。他们身上和头发上沾染的硫磺臭气好多天才褪掉。

 

Loki张开嘴，可还没来得及说话，Thor就拉起他的手，拽着弟弟飞奔起来。他们冲进森林，Loki加快速度跟上Thor的步伐。再次握着Thor的手，这感觉很奇怪。小时候，无论喜悦还是恐惧，他们经常本能地握住对方的手。而每当Thor安慰地抓紧他的手腕，Loki几乎就相信他们 _真的_ 是伟大的战士或者猎龙高手，相信只要在一起，他们什么都能做到。

 

 

青春期后，他们不再这么做。因为这很幼稚。他们要成为强大的人，而这羸弱的表现不符合他们的身份。Loki曾为此难过，可他不知道为什么。直到他们的关系开始变得不同。Loki记得那些夜晚，两个人疲惫而满足地紧挨着睡去。而无论他们在睡梦中怎样翻身、滚动，醒来时，Loki总会看见Thor与他十指相交。

 

“我看见那边有一只！”Thor大声地低语，完全顾不上这嗓门很可能把所有动物都吓跑。他蹲下身，放开了Loki的手，从树丛里小心地向外窥探。Loki莫名其妙有点失落。

 

事实证明，Thor看见的兔子是一丛草，于是他们起身沿着一条被许多人踩过的小径继续前进。一阵强风呼啸而来，Loki脊柱发凉。他抬起头，远处凶险的乌云越聚越多，正一点点向他们靠近。Loki瞥了瞥Thor，他正全神贯注地进行着游戏，并没察觉有何反常。

 

看来时间不多了。Loki环顾四周，想看看有没有推动进程的方法。他观察着森林的景物，有了一个主意。

 

“咱们在哪儿啊，Thor？”Loki问道。“我以为这儿应该是薰衣草地呀。咱们……咱们迷路了吗？”他看着Thor，小心地规划着自己的表情。他要勾起Thor作为兄长那本能的保护欲。他故意瞪大了眼睛，绷紧身体，就像是要在害怕的时候做出一副勇敢的样子来。

 

Thor关切地拧起了眉头，一只手抚摸着Loki的肩膀。

 

“别担心，弟弟。我保证咱们没有迷路。虽然，”他皱着眉说。“我也以为这儿应该是薰衣草地。真奇怪。”

 

Thor话音刚落，地面就发生了变化，他们的身边盛开了一簇簇紫色的花朵。

 

“Thor，”Loki指着地上叫道。Thor也低下头，他们看着越来越多的花儿在脚下绽放，空气中弥漫着薰衣草的甜香。

 

Loki大睁着眼睛仰头看着Thor。“哥哥，这真太棒了！你怎么做到的？一定要告诉我。”

 

“我不……我不知道。”Thor困惑犹豫地说，表情是奇怪的不知所措。他扫了Loki一眼，有一刻，那一闪而过的眼神里，他好像明白了。可忽然间，那又消失了。

 

“你刚才说什么来着，Loki？”Thor问道，好像刚才那一切都没有发生过。也许Thor的意识在保护他，为他提供死前最后的安逸，为他抵挡可怕的真相。

 

“我……我只是——”Loki开口，可Thor又一次抓起他的手拽他跑走了。Loki默默叹了口气。看来他得找下一次机会了。

 

他们手拉手跑出森林，回到之前的那片空地，倒在一棵橡树下，那上面还刻着他们的名字。他们安静地并排躺着，唯一听到的只有林间的声响与他们还没有平复的呼吸。Loki仰头看，枝杈与树叶间跳动的阳光已黯淡了很多。他又转头望向远处，乌云还在靠拢。Loki注视着它们，不祥的感觉再次让他的胃隐隐作痛。

 

疾风吹落几片树叶，Loki觉得，是用用魔法的好时候了。他将一只手举高，在空中划起圈子，地上的落叶立时跟着摆动旋转起来。这是个很简单的咒语，他在那个年纪就十分熟练了。他的魔法仍被诡谲地抑制着，不过运用这种基本的技巧还是绰绰有余。

 

Loki从余光里瞥见Thor高兴地瞪眼睛，盯着旋转飞舞的落叶。可他这愉悦的表情只能激起Loki心中陈旧的苦涩。Thor从不理解Loki的魔法，看不见他的力量。他只当这是供人玩乐的戏法，而真正的勇士，应当在格斗场上厮杀。

 

“以后你的魔法肯定 _神通广大_ 。”Thor激动地说。“咱们长大后可以并肩作战，打败怪物，保卫王国！也许哪天父王还会允许咱们去Jotunheim，杀光那些霜巨人。”Thor高举手臂骄傲地挥起了拳头。Loki觉得就像肚子上被人打了一拳。

 

虽然Thor关于霜巨人的话相当尖刻，但真正让Loki怔住的，是他说的其他东西。Loki记忆里最多的，是他的魔法被人耻笑、蔑视。Thor真的曾这样鼓励、赞扬过他吗，亦或，这不过是Thor潜意识里因内疚而作出的补偿？或者，也许是Loki记错了。也许是他忘记了这样的对话——因为它们发生的次数少之又少，因为贬低好像总比褒扬更清晰。

 

所以谁对又谁错呢？谁的记忆更错谬离谱呢？Loki不知道这还重不重要。或许这与人类口口相传的那些神话并无不同：同一个故事在每一次传诵中都发生细微的改变，直到真相终于遗失，人们便为它们赋予自己偏好的意义。

 

Thor唠叨着今晚想吃的甜点，还有明天他们要玩的游戏。Loki在合适的空隙附和，但他真正注意的，是愈发阴暗的天空。风更猛了，乌云漫布头顶，遮掩了万物。和煦的阳光仿佛已成为遥远的回忆。Loki发现Thor的身体僵起来。大概他的意识也没法再保护他无视错乱的现实了。

 

他们都坐起来望着天空。

 

“怎么回事？”Loki轻声问。

 

Thor皱起眉头。“我不知道。但是……这不对。不该是这样的。”Thor脸色苍白，风暴将至，他的恐惧显而易见。他的表情很痛苦，虽然他努力挺直身体，Loki还是能看出细微的颤抖。阴暗的天空如同被Thor的意识所囚禁的猛兽，现在冲破了囚笼。Thor在弱下去，巨大的负担快要让他崩溃。

 

Thor摇摇头。“这不……我不喜欢这样。我不想再呆在这儿了。”

 

“你必须面对，Thor。你不能一直躲下去。”Loki说道。

 

“我没有躲，”Thor生气地站了起来。“Odin之子永远不会逃避危险！”

 

天空彷如开裂，暴雨倾泻而下，浸透了他们。Loki抹掉眼睛里的雨水，站起身面对着Thor。

 

“这都不是真的，Thor。”Loki的语调平静而迫切。“你知道在发生什么吗？我在帮你。”

 

“我……”Thor的脸上闪过一星困惑，紧接着又防备起来。“不。不，你不是。”他又站远了些，充满敌意地瞪着Loki。

 

Loki叹了口气。“Thor，你得——”

 

“不！”Thor大喊，他的力量使风暴也瑟瑟发抖。“你是谁？你不应该在这儿。你……你 _不对_ 。你不是我弟弟。”

 

他不该难受的，可他难受了。因为即使经历过所有一切，即使Loki无数次否定了他们的关系，但Thor从没否定过 _他_ 。不过Loki知道Thor现在思维混乱，而现在也不是愚蠢的多愁善感的时候。如果Loki不把Thor带出来，他们很可能都会死在这儿。

 

“哥哥，”Loki拨开脸上湿透的头发，向前移了一步。“我知道你很害怕，但是——”

 

“我不害怕！”Thor固执地喊。可似乎他越暴躁，风暴也就越强劲。乌云压顶，狂风势要把他们的橡树连根拔起。纯真的回忆在风暴的怒吼里四分五裂，只有Thor，茫然困惑而迷失地立在漩涡的中心。

 

Thor闭上双眼，攥紧拳头。Loki无能为力地看着，挣扎着在狂风暴雨里让自己稳住脚跟。

 

“我什么都不怕！走开！”Thor怒吼。

 

“Thor，不要——”Loki开口，然而一道耀眼的闪电刹那间劈开天空，一切都归于黑暗。


	2. 情人

“Loki？”Thor咕哝一声，嗓音还因睡眠而沙哑着。“你去哪儿了？快回床上来。”

 

Loki眨眨眼，让视野慢慢清晰。破毁的森林不见了，他现在身处宫殿，就站在Thor的寝宫门前。清晨熹微的阳光钻进窗户，温暖地流动在Thor凌乱的一绺绺金发上。

 

Loki深吸一口气，开始有了知觉。胳膊感觉很沉，他低下头，看见自己端着摆满早餐的托盘。里面有几样水果，还有精心挑选的Thor一直喜欢的苹果酥饼，腾腾冒着热气。Loki的身形比这些日子瘦些，还是刚刚走过青春期的年轻人。他身上穿着一件简单的白色短袍和一条浅绿色的薄裤。

 

Loki呆立在那儿，努力适应着新的环境。他动不了，就像一头被困的鹿，除了盯着Thor裸露的金色后背，什么都不能做。

 

Thor伸了个懒腰，翻过身来“啊，你拿了早餐。”他抬头看着Loki，慵懒而开心地笑。Thor还没睡醒，但神情轻松又平和。他下半身盖在毯子里，而胸膛全然暴露出来。Thor也还是年轻人的样子：虽然肌肉比往后这些年都要单薄，但也不失健壮。

 

Loki太记得这具躯体。他曾用无数时间为它带来愉悦，甚至他对自己的身体也不及对它的了解。

 

Loki用一只手稳住托盘，回身用另一只手关上了门。他走过房间，坐在床沿，把托盘放在床边的桌上。

 

Thor微笑着满意地叹了口气。“这太好了。”他说。“谢谢，弟弟。”

 

Loki点点头。现在离近后他才发现，Thor的表情有一点紧张。

 

“有一会儿，我还以为你回自己的房间去了。我以为你觉得昨晚是个错误。”Thor小声说，好像他担心Loki现在还会那么想。这时Loki才终于明白这是哪段记忆：他和Thor第一次上床后的次日早晨。

 

“不，我……”Loki开口，然后发现他根本不知道该说什么。不过这对Thor来说足够了，他的身体如释重负地松弛下来。

 

Thor拿起一块酥饼整个扔进嘴里。Loki嫌弃又渴望地看着他。就像对待其他一切一样，Thor扫荡食物的热情让你很难不被他感染。他曾用同样的激情带着Loki高潮，而Loki还记得那绝伦的美妙。

 

“你不饿吗，弟弟？”Thor拿起一串葡萄递给他。

 

Loki没有接，他还是不知道该怎么进行下去。

 

Thor忽然大笑着抓住Loki的屁股，就势把他一把揽到身上。虽然隔着毯子，与Thor肉体紧贴的感觉仍然让他情欲上涌。Thor结实的肌肉散发着潮热，抵着Loki大腿的半硬阴茎像狂欢的挑逗。

 

Thor抬头看他，还在笑着。欢乐在他的双眼闪烁，Loki意识到他早已忘了它们有多蓝。

 

“你如果不吃，那也得喂我，弟弟。毕竟你可把我累坏了。”

 

“而你刚吃了一整个酥饼？你真是头猪，Thor。”Loki说道，但还是扯下一颗葡萄送到Thor的嘴里。Loki感觉很奇怪，好像现实感在渐渐消失。可他对这一天的记忆分毫未损：他记得他们打闹着喂对方吃东西，记得这很快演变成了一场食物大战；记得后来他们舔着彼此身上的糖和果汁，花了一整天窝在床上做爱，在这场禁忌里飘飘欲仙。

 

Loki不知道他能否禁得住这段记忆。与此相比，在森林里玩猎龙甚至还简单一些。面对童年的重现已经够难，而这更远甚于它。

 

因为这是Loki这辈子最幸福的日子。

 

他知道一切都不是真的，知道一切都将被再次夺走，但他不得不重新经历一次。翻腾的五脏六腑像被深深割开，破裂得生疼。

 

Loki坐起来转身背对着Thor，双腿挂在床沿。他不是害怕，不是的。他只是需要时间来冷静，需要足够清晰的思维来决定下一步的动向。他瞄了瞄窗外，乌云已令人忧虑地开始聚拢。

 

“怎么了？”Thor从后面搂住Loki，下巴抵在他的肩膀。

 

“没什么。”

 

“Loki，”Thor说道。“别骗我。有什么事不对劲。”

 

Loki摇了摇头。“不，没什么。给我一分钟，马上回来。”说着他站起来，走向客厅。

 

走进房间后Loki愣了好一会儿，有哪里不太一样。首先，外面已经天黑了，可Loki知道几分钟前明明还是早上。他正想好好察看，Thor却呼地冲了进来。

 

他还是很年轻，带着一点稚气，但与刚刚在卧室相比又成熟一些。他的衣服上蹭满了泥巴，肩上扛着个鼓囊囊的包袱，很明显是刚从什么历险归来。Loki叹了口气。看来他是完全踏进另一段记忆了。

 

“Loki。”Thor咧嘴笑着大踏步迈了进来。Loki运着气看着Thor一路把脏泥烂土在精美的地毯上撒的哪儿都是。Thor总是这样，让Loki想掐死他。Thor老是耸耸肩，说反正Loki用魔法一下就能弄干净，可这——虽说是真的——不是重点好吗。熟悉的本能的厌恶感使Loki想也没想就蹦出一句话来。

 

“不能先去洗澡吗，蠢驴？”

 

“不，”Thor的声音夹着笑意。“我得先来看你。”他凑上来啄了一下Loki的嘴唇。

 

Thor把包袱扔在地上，开始翻找起来。“我知道你还在生气，不过等你看见我带回来的这些好礼物，希望你能原谅我。”

 

Thor递上一盒一整套锻造精良的飞刀：暗绿色的刀柄上掺着金饰。Loki当然记得这些刀，他后来珍惜了它们许多年。不知道是不是还收在他Asgard的旧房间里，他突然想。

 

“还有龙鳞，你的咒语要用的。”Thor又递过一个小袋子。

 

Loki总算想起这是哪一段记忆了。他本计划和Thor去打猎，就他们俩。可是Thor错误地向Fandral和Volstagg提起了这次旅程。鉴于他们通常都会跟随王子们一同去探险，因此他们自以为这回也该一起参加。再说了，谁能抵抗猎龙的诱惑啊？Loki对把这两个白痴甩出局完全不会觉得愧疚，但Thor不忍心对他们说不。于是出于恶意Loki选择了留在家里，可这并没让他满意。因为整整两周他都在“生Thor的气”和“忧心他的安全”之间游移不定。不过从Thor这方面来说，他这一回来 _的确_ 给Loki做出了不错的补偿。

 

Loki把东西放在椅子上。Thor期待地瞪着眼等待他的评判。

 

“我……谢谢。”Loki说。“还不错。”

 

Thor放了心地吁口气，笑容又飘回脸上。“来吧，弟弟。”他冲Loki挑挑眉毛——这本来不该是个吸引人的动作，可不知怎么的还就是了。“在卧室里我还有别的礼物要给你呢。”他二话不说，抓起Loki扛在肩上，向卧室迈去。

 

“该死的，Thor！”Loki使劲蹬着腿反抗，但他们已经跨过了门槛。

 

一切瞬间转换，安定以后Loki的头还在一抽一抽地疼。那道门根本没有通向卧室。他们现在一同站在大殿门外，走廊里漾着火把柔和的火光。他能听见殿内聚集的人群正嗡嗡低语。

 

人民在等待新国王的加冕。

 

Loki叹了口气。 _别再来一次这个啊_ 。他想。但无济于事。他转向Thor，只盼赶快把这段捱过去，然后他好接着去想更好的策略来让Thor明白这些都不是真的。

 

“紧张吗，哥哥？”Loki问，然后等着Thor作出和那次同样的反应。他等着嘲讽的打趣，等着Thor大笑着拒绝他接吻的提议——因为他们早就不那么做了。

 

可Thor亲密的微笑推翻了他的预期。“不，完全不。有你在我身边，还紧张什么。”Thor握住他的手，十指相扣。Loki低头去看，一道银光闪过眼前。

 

Loki抬起左手，打量着那枚发光的戒指。精细的做工只可能出自Ivaldi之子的手艺，他们正是打造永恒之枪的工匠。银色的宽戒环上嵌着细碎的绿宝石和钻石。中央没有珠宝装饰，取而代之的是一个精雕细刻的抽象的Mjolnir标识。错综的线条使Loki想起凡人们过去供奉Thor时所用来代表神锤的那些符号。

 

Thor摇摇头好笑地说，“已经结婚这么多年了，你还是那么迷恋咱们的戒指。就好像我会把它丢掉，或者咱们醒来会突然发现这都是一场梦似的。”

 

 _哦Thor_ ，Loki想道。他咽了咽口水，喉咙里像是结了硬块。

 

Loki抓起Thor的左手举到眼前，把他的戒指也端详一番。戒环同样很宽，但与Loki的全然不同。中央镶着一颗闪闪发亮的钻石，而两侧没有宝石，只在金色戒环上蚀刻着一些优雅的线条。虽然花了点时间，但Loki认出那是一个特定的图案，他的角状头盔。

 

之前他在Thor意识里见到的东西都与真实记忆相差无几，可这回Loki一定是走进了新的领域。如果Thor的童年回忆揭示了历史，那么这部分或许就代表着原本可能的方向。

 

但再怎么说这也是荒唐的臆想。Asgard永远不可能允许Thor与Loki结婚。他们俩很早就达成了共识，只有结束这种关系才是最明智的做法。当时的谈话可谓简洁高效。Thor异常地沉默，而Loki话一说完就离开了，他要找个隐蔽的地方收拾他的伤口。走的时候Thor喊了他的名字，Loki没有回头。

 

之后的几个月，Loki有时会发现Thor用那样渴求的眼神看着他，嘴边悬着没说出的疑问。但Thor从来没问，Loki也就从没回答。有些瞬间，Loki会想，如果是 _他_ 去问会是怎样，可他太实际，这绝不是他会做的事情。他和Thor注定没有结果，又何必再揭伤疤。

 

然而此时此地，Loki不知道他们是否应该那么轻易就放弃。如果Thor想要这个，那他为什么没有更尽力地争取？

 

 _你又为什么没有_ ？头脑里的声音问，Loki不予理睬。

 

Loki在想，如果在这种情况下，他还会不会毁掉Thor的加冕礼。如果他们结婚了，Thor会更适合做王吗，还是，他们只能互相折磨摧残呢？从Thor的立场来看，和Loki结婚是明断还是错招呢？也许两者皆是吧。

 

一位侍从上前将银色的翅膀状头盔交给Thor。

 

“谢谢。”Thor说。

 

那个人微笑着颔首。“二位陛下。”

 

“先别这么叫。”Thor哈哈笑着友善地拍了拍侍从的肩膀，然后看着他退下。Thor盯着这顶耀眼的头盔很久，终于把它戴上。比起那场真正的加冕礼，Thor现在泰然了许多。他不像什么玩变装游戏的被宠坏的王子。他像个国王。

 

Loki看着Thor庄严的侧脸，胸口搅起一股恨意。即便是在幻想里，Loki也还是次级的那个。他可以成为亲王，但坐上王位的还是Thor。

 

“你真的不紧张？”Loki说道，藏不住声音里的怨气。“就这么肯定Asgard会在你的统治下再创盛世？”

 

Thor像没听懂一样。“你在说什么？”他问，“你明知道咱们会共同执政。”

 

“我……哦。”

 

“你很清楚咱们有多互补。”Thor微笑着说。“我的力量，你的机敏，咱们的统治定将长久繁荣。”

 

“你确定这就是你想要的？”Loki问道。千万种情绪挤满他的胸口，他快要没法呼吸。

 

Thor像看疯子一样看着Loki。“这是我这辈子最确定的事。我从没这么开心过。”

 

Loki用力咽口口水。“我也是。”他轻声说，不敢看着Thor。他害怕那样会使他再不记得自己是谁，完全沉迷在这个美丽的幻梦里。期待着他们的嘈杂人群，他们手指上婚戒的光泽，还有Thor在幸福里的神采奕奕……那么美妙而又可怖，比什么都让他疼痛。

 

Loki知道这都是假象，可感觉却那么 _真切_ ，这幻象胜过Loki曾制造的所有伪装。好像Thor非要在方方面面都胜过他，哪怕在没意识的时候也是一样。

 

电闪雷鸣，城堡的根基也在隆隆声中震颤。如果Loki需要什么来提醒他身处梦境，这就是了。

 

雷声使Thor皱了皱眉，但很快又平复下来。“走吧，”他握住Loki的手。“Asgard在等着我们。”

 

他们走向大厅，但并没等到加冕。快速的旋转让Loki一阵晕眩，他喘不上气，胃好像翻了个个儿。他睁开眼。是白天，在宴会厨房。

 

“你这年纪来偷吃的还合适吗。”Ragna责备Thor。她是个矮个子的红发女人，Loki还记得她是后厨的首席烘焙师。他们童年相当大的一部分时间都用在溜进厨房偷东西吃了。而她虽然总要给他们点儿颜色瞧瞧，但对这些小把戏似乎也并没真的上心。

 

Thor嘿嘿笑着从柜子上巨大的甜点盘里抓起一小块巧克力蛋糕。“我只是想在今晚宴会前先试吃一下，”Thor说道。“作为国王，保证宾客食物的安全是我义不容辞的责任。”

 

他又从盘子里挑出一块点心。Ragna使劲拍了一下他的手。

 

“来，”Thor把吃的递给Loki。“你也必须履行国王的职责，Loki。”

 

Loki低头看着那份糕点，是他的最爱之一：层状的奶油酥，里面填满了柠檬软冻。Loki闭上眼咬了一口，甜味在味蕾的爆发使他忍不住翘起了嘴角。他好多年没吃过这个了，上一次还是在为奇塔瑞行动坐牢的时候Frigga偷偷带给他吃的。

 

狂风砰砰拍打着窗户，滂沱的大雨撞击着玻璃。Loki从眼角瞥见乌云已经越聚越浓，但他很难把精力集中在那里。Thor飞快地把蛋糕塞进嘴里，而他移不开眼地看着他脸上简单的快乐。他的眼睛愉悦得发亮。他冲Loki一挤眼，好像他们还是两个机灵的恶作剧得逞的调皮孩子。当Thor这样看着他，Loki想不起要去恨他。

 

Ragna抱起双臂瞪着Thor。“满意了？”

 

“是的。”Thor一咧嘴。“非常满意。”

 

“很好。你们给我出去！”

 

“走吧Loki，”Thor说道。“咱们该回寝宫更衣了。”他大步流星地迈出房间。

 

Loki哀怨地叹了口气，只能追上。

 

世界再次旋转，Loki发现自己站在一间陌生的卧室中央，可感觉又莫名熟悉。

 

Loki肯定他从没见过这个房间，但从中却能看出他和Thor的痕迹。屋里堆着一摞摞他的咒语书和一罐罐魔药原料。Mjolnir放在架子上，Thor的其他一些武器扔在地上。屋内奢华的硬木装潢掺杂着讲究的亮红与墨绿。

 

整间屋子温暖而迷人，若不是东面的墙壁碎了很大一块的话——显然是被风暴击碎的。Loki瞥向残缺的墙壁，心不禁一沉：除了风暴，外面已经 _空无一物_ 。整个Asgard消失不见，这场对Thor穷追不舍的风暴仍然在他意识的走廊肆虐。很快它就将无可抵挡，到那时他们无处可逃。

 

可Thor像是根本没发现。他在屋子那头，背对着Loki站在巨大的衣柜跟前。他手里拿着个袋子，像在收拾行李，大概是要去哪儿外事出访。

 

“我的披风呢？”他嘟囔着。

 

“客厅，地板上。”Loki条件反射地回答。Thor一直有这个毛病，从他们小时候还共用一套房间的时候就开始了。最让人受不了的是他每回都把披风扔在要了命的同一个地方，但过一会儿又保准能给忘了。

 

“啊，谢谢。没有你我肯定一团糟。”Thor对Loki一笑，走向一扇门，那边的墙壁还没有受损。

 

“该死。”Loki低声咒骂一句，跟着Thor穿过了门，不知道这回又要去哪儿。每个房间都是他们共同生活的一个片段。一部分的Loki真希望干脆沉浸在这场幻想里，像Thor一样对那场风暴视而不见。

 

他走进又一个房间，眼球后面还一跳一跳地疼。这回好像是Odin曾经的宫殿，处理王国事务的地方。持续增强的风暴几乎将一切毁灭殆尽，余留的墙壁在风雨里颤抖。残垣断壁为他们抵挡着凶残的压迫，但Loki知道这支撑不了多久。

 

“亲爱的。”Thor微笑着从桌上抬起头看向他，还是没有发现这间屋子就快要不行了。“我正想找你。我在看这些Svartalfheim的贸易协定，不过我需要你的建议。”

 

他们的婚姻、王权，他们的生活……这幻象开始四分五裂，在他眼前溶解，Loki忍无可忍。

 

“都什么时候了你还问我这种愚蠢的问题？”Loki厉声说。“看看你周围发生了什么！”

 

Thor宠溺而无奈地叹了口气。“如果你现在不想看贸易协定，Loki，直说就是了。”

 

Loki上前一步，一道闪电让他眼花地眨了好几次眼睛。“听我说，Thor，我不是你以为的那个人。”Loki说道。

 

Thor皱起了眉。“你是Loki啊，还能是谁？”

 

惊雷撼动了地基，又一面墙倒塌了，被卷进狂风里。

 

“看看，Thor。”Loki说。“好好看看。这种生活是你的意识创造的假象。你不能一直躲下去。你必须在它毁掉一切之前阻止这场风暴。”

 

Thor站起来想要反驳，却惊惧地瞪大了眼睛，僵在原地，什么也说不出来。

 

“是的。”Loki说道，因为Thor终于看清了。Loki飞速调动起脑细胞，组织语言向Thor尽快解释清他们的处境，好让Thor控制风暴，帮他们逃走。

 

然而他的话没能说出口，晚了一步。房间坍塌了，Loki只能眼睁睁地看着墙壁和天花板轰然碎裂，伴着一声令人作呕的巨响，砸向他的身体。


	3. 恶魔

再次醒来时，Loki脸朝下倒在地上，身下的地面又湿又冷。头抽痛得厉害，一阵阵晕眩让他很难分辨出身在何处。他昏沉沉地听见人群的嘶吼，但声音却似乎离他很远。Loki深呼吸几次，天旋地转的感觉开始慢慢消退。他试着握起手，冰凉的雪在手指间咯吱作响。

 

Loki撑着跪起身，睁开眼睛。过了一会儿视线才清晰起来，他看见自己的呼吸在寒冷的空气里结成水汽。他低头看看自己的衣服，独特的金色与绿色在荒凉的雪地里格外扎眼。他已经许多年没穿过这身王子的盔甲，但那不重要，他永远熟悉它。

 

“哦命运女神啊。”Loki低声抱怨一句。他知道这是哪儿了。

 

最终，Loki抬起头，迎接他的是Jotunheim荒凉贫瘠的冰封之地。冰雪的蔓延不见尽头，天空被吞没在浑浊的黑蓝色里。远方残立着一座高塔——这一度辉煌的文明仅存的废墟。他踉跄着站起来，默默咒骂着Thor那愚蠢的意识竟把他们带到了这个地方。Loki出生在Jotunheim，可他对这里没多少记忆，美好的则更是压根没有。Loki叹了口气，拍了拍裤子上的雪。他没时间回忆过去，因为过去的一段回忆就在他眼前上演。

 

虽然还离着几百英尺远，但Loki能辨别出他自己、Thor、Sif和三勇士的身影。面对霜巨人他们寡不敌众，但还是勇猛地抵抗着敌人的进攻。无论有多凶险，Loki知道他必须去找Thor，必须再次努力说服他这一切都是幻象。他跑向战场，积雪在他脚下发出碎裂的声响。

 

看着那决定命运的一天在眼前重现，这感觉非常奇怪。并没有过去很久，但他们看上去年轻得可怕。那时他们那么傻，就因为Thor的一个提议，便自以为战无不胜地闯进了未知之境。他们丝毫不知一切将会发生怎样的改变。即使机敏如Loki，也对此措手不及。

 

战斗还是那场战斗，可有些方面又不太一样。而这残酷地提醒Loki，他现在是站在 _Thor_ ——而非他自己——对那一天的记忆里。天空与冰雪的颜色并无偏差，但有些事被遗漏了——那些Thor在嗜血狂欢时所错过的事。Loki永远忘不了他的皮肤在一个霜巨人手中变蓝。对他而言，那可怖的一刻颠覆了他的世界；而在Thor的记忆里，那一刻不存在。

 

Loki奔跑着，战斗还在继续，可突然，形势剧烈偏离了原本的轨迹。

 

Sif、三勇士和另一个Loki的影子瞬间消失，只剩下了Thor。他独自站着，在与一队霜巨人的对抗中狂暴地大笑。他用Mjolnir打翻又一个对手，高举神锤，召唤风暴。

 

“不。”Loki自语。从他进入Thor的意识后的经验来看，每当Thor快要完全沉溺在幻象里迷失自己，风暴就会袭来。闪电撕裂天空，滚雷接踵而至。Thor立在雷暴中央，如同迷醉在自身的力量里。

 

雨夹着雹砸下来，浸透了Loki的衣服，让他止不住地哆嗦。他顾不上这些，避开一大群巨人的围堵，拼命冲到了Thor的身边。

 

“Thor！”Loki抓住Thor的肩膀大喊。“你在干什么？快住手！”

 

Thor甩开Loki的手，转身看向他。风暴仍在肆虐，但转眼间，其他一切都停了下来。战斗戛然而止，巨人全顿在了原地一动不动。

 

“Loki？”Thor疑惑地揪起眉头。

 

“是的，是我，Thor。”Loki回答。他有点愉悦地觉得，也许这回他 _真的_ 找到Thor了。

 

然而Thor再开口时，所有的希望都落了空。

 

“ _Loki_ ，”他阴着脸冷冷地说。他重重踏到Loki眼前，暴怒仿佛快要冲破紧绷的身体。“这都是 _你的_ 错。你毁了我的加冕礼，又把我带到这个地方来。你这个恶毒、 _阴险_ 的怪物。”

 

Loki震住了。Thor不是没对他恶语相向过，但从不会像这样，怀着这么深的恨意。有一瞬Loki觉得好像有点难过，但很快那就演化成了与Thor不相上下的熊熊怒火。他的理智告诫他应当谨慎行事，可Thor总有本事激发他内心最强烈的情绪。更何况，Loki从来不对胆敢侮辱、教训他的人手下留情。

 

“不然你想怎么样呢，Thor？”Loki大喊。“人怎么 _可能_ 不嫉妒这么一个金光闪闪的儿子？要风得风，连整个王国都塞进手里。如果你以为已经做好了登上王位的准备，你就是个比我更大的骗子。”

 

Thor咆哮着扑向Loki，湿透的头发在狂风中翻动。Loki敏捷一闪，蹲下身躲在了一个定住的霜巨人身后。随着一声怒吼，Thor将那个巨人砸得粉碎，逼着Loki现出身来。

 

“哦，就这点儿本事可不行。”Loki挑衅道。他不留情面地嘲讽Thor，可不知为什么又觉得有点奇怪。在意识深处，他知道有哪儿不对劲。他有点太易怒了，就像有外力在干涉这种情绪。但Loki不能深想下去了，他最棘手的敌人现在正死死凝视着他。

 

“但没错，”Loki勾起嘴角，“我毁了你的加冕礼，而你知道吗？如果重来一遍我还会毫不犹豫再做一次。看看你自己，Thor。就为了你虚荣自大的‘荣耀’，你要毁了这地方。”

 

“要说虚荣，那也不止我一个。”Thor大喊，他的眼中跳过一丝闪电。“你犯下的所有那些罪呢，Loki。别 _妄想_ 告诉我你有多无私。”

 

“哦，我绝不会说自己无私，Thor。那是 _你的_ 玩意儿。跟你的凡人宠物在中庭厮混，好让你演演英雄。你把自己想得太 _完美_ 了。”Loki哂笑。

 

Thor怒视着他，寒冷和愤怒使他的脸变得通红。“不，是 _你_ 把我想得太完美了。你给你的哥哥架上不可能达到的标准。别再想了。我受够了。”

 

Loki假意一笑。“所以呢？你觉得我应该感谢你允许我活在你的阴影之下？”Thor似乎想再次冲向Loki，但他的手停了下来。“ _谎言之神_ Loki，”他嘶哑的咆哮几乎要被暴风掩盖。“你在所到之处撒下谎言，转身就走。你肆意地胡作非为，却不用面对所有的期待，不像我！”

 

“我是次子，”Loki大嚷。“Asgard用不着我。别指望我同情你，Thor。被关注要比被视而不见好得多。”

 

Thor摇摇头。“别装受害者，Loki。太不适合你了。父亲和母亲总在赞扬你的聪慧，你的魔法和敏锐。”

 

“是啊，他们出于瞎了眼的怜悯，要赞扬我的 _弱点_ 。”

 

Thor大笑起来。“你有什么弱点呢，Loki，你的心就跟这块土地一样冰冷。好在我终于看清你只会拖我的后腿。我早就该放弃你了。”

 

“你……你有什么 _毛病_ 啊？”Thor的一番话让震惊暂时扫清了Loki怒火的浓烟。

 

“没有。”Thor回答，他微笑着，但眼中的怒意又深了一层。“我就是觉得凭什么只有 _你_ 才能为所欲为。”

 

“那你想要怎样，Thor？”Loki问道。

 

Thor凝望着Jotunheim一望无际的冰封大陆。“我要毁了这片荒地。我要战争的荣耀。”Thor说道，闪电划开天空。“我决不允许任何人阻拦。”

 

Loki还没来得及答话，Thor的眼里又跳起了电流，Mjolnir出手，正中Loki前胸，打得他飞出了老远。他砰地摔在地上，疼得呻吟着蜷缩起来。他望望远处，霜巨人再次动了起来，而Thor一人对抗着他们所有。Thor战斗的样子总有种奇怪的美感，野蛮，又自有他的优雅。Loki还记得很久以前，他常常出神地看着Thor在训练场上搏斗。但现在可不是欣赏战争的时候——Thor会因此丧命。

 

两人拉开距离后，Loki头脑中猩红的暴怒浓雾终于渐渐消散。他呻吟着挣扎坐起来。浑身都在疼，但疼痛让他集中精神，让他的思维重新清晰锐利。

 

他终于可以 _思考_ 。他知道Thor的意识里这个特殊的角落了。他之所以那么容易被激怒，是因为他被包裹在了Thor的怒火里。他们丑恶的本能在某种扭曲的共生关系里互相侵蚀助长。

 

因为最光明的灵魂也有它黑暗的边界，Thor也是一样。

 

这是Thor永远学不会谦逊的部分，是那个幼稚的只在乎颂扬的骄横王子。这是Thor平日里绝不会说、不会做的一切，是只有在转瞬即逝的夜晚才会纠缠他的思绪。这不是理智，而是痛苦、是伤害、是震怒。

 

这是Thor与Loki同样的敏感与悲哀。很多年来，Loki费尽辛苦想煽动出Thor的消极一面。现在他看到了，可胜利的感觉却那么空虚。Loki不知道该怎么做，但他们要想活下去，他就必须赶快想出办法。如果Thor压垮在黑暗里被活活烧死，那所有的努力都将付诸东流。

 

 _也许所谓的努力从一开始就毫无意义_ 。Loki想道。也许这就是一切的终结，他们两个在暴怒的奔涌浪潮里同归于尽。

 

Loki呻吟着从地上爬起来。在乌云和坠落的冰雹雨雪之下，他什么都看不清。闪电劈过，Loki模糊地看出Thor又击倒了一个霜巨人。

 

“该死。”Loki低声骂道。他又冷又累，胸口还因为Thor之前的攻击隐隐作痛。可话说回来，他宁愿承受这些可悲的疼痛，总比丢了命要好。

 

他们在这里的交流好像就是在比谁的言语能伤对方更深。不管多狂躁，Thor也绝没可能在这件事上取胜，但他也不必取胜。他有Mjolnir，扳平比分的撒手锏。Loki不能对自己的困境绝望。他得想法子让Thor控制住这阴暗的一面，但他不可能在纯粹的肉搏中打败他。

 

而事实上，这也并非仅是一场简单的肉搏。他在为Thor的（也可能——只是可能——他自己的）灵魂而战。

 

Loki与Thor始终都是硬币的两面。哪怕在没有反目的日子，他们也总代表对立的两方：战士与术士，王子与骗子，英雄与恶棍。

 

但最终的最终，这并无关光明与黑暗。这就是平衡。

 

胸口被Thor打中的地方还在刺痛。Loki已经见识了拿自己的愤怒与Thor的愤怒硬碰硬的后果。那办法在这儿不管用， _永远_ 都管用不了。

 

Loki厌恶这样，但他知道该怎么做。一如往常，他要用相反的力量来应对Thor。他必须挖掘出自己身体里还残存着的那一点点光明。

 

他必须面对他唾弃的、渴望最终能摆脱的那部分自己。那部分空洞、虚幻、不必承受他所失去的一切的自己。面对那些幸福的、与Thor共同成长的童年记忆；甚至那些更幸福的、他们初尝禁果的情爱记忆。面对那部分和Thor一样，只想沉浸在这场幻梦的，隐秘的自己。面对为什么无论他把Thor踩在脚下多少次，却永远不能给出致命的一击。

 

Loki迈开步子，穿过冰冻的荒野再次向Thor走去。他的步伐比想象中缓慢，但坚定而果决。诅咒这场风暴，诅咒这片荒原。世界虽四分五裂，Loki却总能在混沌中感到安逸。他越走越近，然后听见Thor的大笑和霜巨人被神锤击倒后冰面的碎裂之声。

 

Loki压下心中的恐惧，他怕他来晚了，怕少了心中那高尚品德的压制，Thor的嗜血之欲已经膨胀到不可挽回。

 

Thor发觉了Loki的靠近，停下来转身面对他。霜巨人又一次定在原地，但Thor似乎并没意识到这是他的作为。他只是站在那儿，看着Loki一步步走上前。

 

Thor大笑起来。“还要回来继续，是吗？那好，Loki。来打我！”Thor吼道。而这一回，他的语气与童年回忆里那次不同。这是Loki站在彩虹桥上那一天的语气。Loki觉得这是他这辈子听过的最离谱的话。

 

“不。”

 

Thor不相信似的扬起眉毛。“不？”

 

“ _不_ 。”Loki再次说。

 

“我以为你想让我死呢，Loki。可你现在却软弱胆小得连打我都不敢。”Thor轻蔑地笑着摇了摇头。

 

Loki不能否认，他确实曾想杀了Thor，但他真正想要的比这复杂。他想伤害Thor，想战胜他，想证明他应该和Thor平起平坐。他想让Thor任他支配，让他只属于Loki一个人，再不敢把任何朋友或敌人置于Loki之上。他想要Thor的双手、双唇，和身体为他牵出每一根神经的快感。

 

但Loki不想面对Thor最阴暗的一面，他不想让Thor死。

 

“不说我。想想你的那些朋友看到你这样会怎么说？ _母亲_ 会怎么说？他们会为你堕落到这个地步而羞耻。”

 

Thor再次怒吼着甩出Mjolnir，但这次Loki早有准备，设法躲开了攻击。

 

“你的愤怒让你迟钝了。”Loki看着锤子飞回Thor的手里。“你让自己变成这么个痴呆的怪物，你该比这强得多。”

 

可Thor已经厌倦了谈话，他嘶吼着追了上来。Loki奋力抵御，利用他的速度和敏捷逃开Thor的盛怒。但时间一分分过去，他开始累了。一味的防守不是办法。

 

他决定尝试魔法，用魔力制出一根简单的权杖。令他感到莫大宽慰的是，真的成功了。时机刚好，它抵住了Thor的一次猛击。Loki接着又挡回两次重攻，每一回的力道都震得他的骨头劈啪作响。Loki意图用权杖绊倒Thor，但Thor狂笑着跳开。

 

Loki又勉强闪身避开几次袭击，而Thor仍不依不饶。他再度走近，举起了锤子。Loki赶忙横过权杖，但重锤之下，它瞬间裂成暗淡的金色碎片，撒在了雪地上。Loki飞了出去，仰面倒在地上，但庆幸的是，这让他俩拉开了距离。Loki呲牙咧嘴地挣扎着站了起来。

 

“退后，Thor。”Loki喘着粗气说。

 

“为什么？”Thor傲慢地问。“你没希望打败我。”

 

“我不需要。”Loki说道。“反正你很快就会打败你自己。你的能量马上就要吞噬你，而你还在让它加剧。如果你不停手，一切就都毁了。”

 

Thor豪爽地大笑。“那我便会在荣耀之火中迈进英灵殿。”

 

“听我说，”Thor继续逼近，Loki忍不住大喊。“你不记得这场风暴了吗？”他指了指头顶上方笼罩的乌云。“你不记得它毁了咱们小时候的森林吗？我当时也在，Thor。我一直在你的意识里，帮你找回理智。”可是Loki知道他从来就不擅长跟Thor理论。当然他可以娴熟地把Thor骗进他狡猾的阴谋，但这不是一回事。

 

在一声撼动天地的咆哮里，Thor将Mjolnir砸向地面。Loki听见冰面悚然的破裂声。他们脚下的地面还没有开裂，但谁知道能坚持多久？如果继续下去，Thor _真的_ 将毁灭这个世界，把他们两个掩埋进冰冷的巨石。

 

电闪雷鸣，Mjolnir在Thor手中转动，他步步紧逼，如同潜近他的猎物。Loki小心地后退，不让自己被开裂的冰缝绊倒。

 

“你还在逃跑，用你的小聪明蒙骗我。”Thor说道。“我不会让你搅了这场光荣之战，Loki。你，从不明白战士的真正意义。”

 

Loki轻蔑地笑了笑。“哦，现在我可比你要明白得 _多_ 。这场毁灭里没有什么光荣。你现在不是战士，是 _野兽_ 。”Loki的高喊被卷进风暴的哀号。“这就是你想要的吗？为了阴暗的刺激而背叛你自己？”

 

“省省你的花言巧语吧，骗子。”神锤再度击穿了冰面。可怕的震动让Loki几乎站不住脚。

 

“听听你的话！这不是你！”Loki几乎在恳求他。“你必须停下。”

 

Thor没有回答。他仍然坚定地前进，决意再给Loki一记猛击。他跑起来，浸湿的头发狂乱地翻卷，他就是冷血无情的战士。Loki跌在地上，他只好再用一次魔法。

 

Thor出手以前，Loki闭上眼睛，默念让自己消失，然后传送到Thor身后的魔咒。睁开眼睛，来不及体会成功的片刻愉悦。他迅速上前，从背后用尽全力撞向了Thor。这不是他平时会用的招式，但愿惊讶会让Thor疏于防卫。

 

出其不意的撞击让Thor在恼怒的咆哮中脚下不稳，两人一起跌倒在冰面。他们嘶吼着、扭打着滚成一团，拼命争夺着主导。暴雪之中，Loki看不清东西，倒下的一刻，他只看见一片灰暗中闪过了Thor鲜红的披风。

 

他们终于停了下来，Loki跨在Thor身上，面对着一双恐怖空洞的眼睛。他还来不及行动，Thor却大吼一声，伸手扼住了Loki的喉咙。Loki疯狂地抓挠着Thor的手，但没用。纹丝不动。Loki开始感到生命一丝丝抽离体内的痛苦。他不能呼吸，更没法说话，可语言是他唯一的稻草。

 

Loki剧烈地咳嗽着想要开口，可Thor死死摁在他喉管的手指让他发出的声音都成了游丝般的喘息。“我们一起长大，”Loki挤出声来。“一起玩耍，一起战斗。你……你都不记得了吗？”

 

Thor没有放手。他们只是盯着对方，静止着。

 

Thor的双眼恢复了色彩，手滑下了Loki的脖子。“Loki？”

 

Loki咳嗽着深深喘了好几大口气。“对，”他的嗓音还哑着。“是我，哥哥。”

 

“我不明白，”Thor说道。“出什么事了？我们为什么在Jotunheim？”

 

“没时间了。”Loki说，脚下的地面已经不太平稳。Loki踉跄着起身，Thor也站了起来。

 

“我们得去个安全的地方。”Loki说道。可他怕已经没有这样的地方了。“然后我再都给你解释。”

 

Thor皱起眉。“我可以带咱们飞——”

 

“去哪儿，Thor？”Loki大喊着指了指天空凶恶的风暴。没地方可去。Loki只是……他只是需要更多的时间来思考。Thor依然没完全明白他们的处境，可Loki没有时间说给他听。他唯一在想的，是怎么活下去。

 

他们共同穿过冰雪。Loki差点滑倒，但Thor在他身边。他拉住他，把他的一条胳膊搭过自己的肩膀，逃过紧追在他们脚下的碎裂的冰崖。

 

Loki想到一个主意，或许能帮他们争取一些时间。他的魔法在这里比想象中好用，也许现在那能拯救他们。

 

“等等。”Loki说道。他们停下脚步。Loki迅速召唤他的魔力，将所有能量集中在脚下的地面。他让渗透的魔法阻止冰面的开裂，让它复原、重建，再度凝结坚固起来。

 

有一小会儿，真的成功了。

 

Thor向他微笑。“Loki，你——”然后地面震颤着崩裂，他们被冰雪吞噬，Loki眼前只晃过Thor披风的鲜红。


	4. 战车

Loki睁开眼，独自站在彩虹桥中央。周围的一切都那么熟悉：身后夺目的城堡，远处的哨望台，桥面上波浪般涌动的闪耀色彩。一派祥和，除了那该死的风暴。

 

Loki忧虑地看着暴怒的漩涡吞噬了天上的群星。没有别的地方可逃了，暴雨铁了心地追赶他们。之前的几次，风暴还会过上一会儿才迫近。可这回，完全没有喘息。咆哮的风暴翻滚而来，眼看就将势不可挡。没有时间了。

 

Loki望向前方。桥的那头有两个人影在打斗，红色与绿色的披风在广阔的虚空中翻动飘扬。Loki跑向他们，脚步坚定果决。他将双臂拉近胸前，抵挡着雨势的侵袭和搅动海浪的狂风。闪电划破天空，震耳的滚雷让Loki听不见自己的思考。

 

两个人离他还太远，Loki听不到他们的声音。但也没这个必要。坠入虚无以后，时间似乎被无止境地拉长，他早已在头脑里将这场对抗回放了不知多少次。

 

从远处看着这出悲剧重演总有些荒诞。他看见Thor被Loki无数具狞笑的分身包围；看见Loki倒在彩虹桥上，胸口撼然不动的Mjolnir使他所有的挣扎成了徒劳。

 

现在看着它，注定的结局显而易见：Thor会用锤子砸毁彩虹桥，Odin会及时赶来抓住他们，而Loki会放手。他以前竟以为事情会有另一种结果，真是愚蠢。

 

他跑得近了些。他听见另一个Loki坠落之后Thor痛苦的叫喊。像是心脏被人扭紧，灵魂深处的绝望。Loki这才发现那天并没有真的听见这个声音。他掉下去的一刻，所有的声音也都被深渊吞没了。

 

Odin的影子消失，只剩下Thor，颓然跪在地上望着眼前的一片虚妄。终于，Loki跑到了离Thor只有几英尺的地方。

 

“我失去你。”Thor说道，更像是在自语。“我每次都失去你，却不能——”

 

“Thor！”Loki大喊，奋力吸引他的注意。

 

Loki刚想再喊，猛然一阵天旋地转，他眼前一花。他感觉自己在下坠，拼了命伸出手想抓住点什么。他扒住某种台子的边沿，倾尽全力死死抓住，双脚悬在半空。头脑清醒以后，才发现自己是挂在了彩虹桥的边缘。他瞥了一眼脚下空洞的空虚之境，恐惧刺骨。

 

 _有过一次就足够了_ 。Loki想道。他深吸一口气，开始使劲往上爬。

 

Loki顺着桥面看向哨望台，他们那场对决的记忆开始再次重现。Loki可以看见他自己的幻影被Mjolnir压倒在彩虹桥上，朝Thor愤怒地嘶吼。

 

Loki不知道Thor把这段记忆重放了多少回。他自己可不想再看一遍，但又无奈地觉得，他若不去干预，这就会一直重复下去。在记忆的重演和风暴的变本加厉之间，他在亲眼看着Thor的意识破碎、崩塌，冲向万劫不复。

 

Loki站起身跑了过去，幸好他离他们所在的地方不远。风暴越发狂躁，暴雨如注，Loki快要站立不稳。他拨开吹乱的精湿头发，不让它挡住自己的视线。

 

Loki赶到时，Thor已经又一次在摧毁彩虹桥，Loki的幻影大吼着让他停下。Thor和那个Loki一起跃到空中，一起下落，Thor有力的最后一击砸碎了桥面。他们一起坠了下去，但这一次，不是Odin抓住Thor的脚腕救了他们。

 

是Loki。

 

从这个角度看着年轻的自己抓着权杖悬在半空，感觉非常奇怪。他脸上的泪痕，眼中燃烧的希望……这真的是他那天的样子吗？这就是Odin最后一次否定Loki以前所看到的那张脸吗？Loki诚心认为——无论Thor还听信着怎样的谎言——Odin早已不再把他当成儿子了。因为这就是一切都改变的一刻。这就是Loki真正被放弃的一刻。

 

Loki本以为早已无所谓了，以为他已经完全走了出来。但就像之前在Thor头脑里的所有经历一样，这段记忆也让他支离破碎。

 

“Loki？”Thor来回看着他们两个，可Loki现在没时间、也没耐心解答他的疑惑。顾不上说话，Loki咬牙大吼一声，用尽力气开始把他们往上拽。Thor被拽上桥来，接着帮忙把另一个Loki也拉了上来，三个人在地上摔成一滩。他们连滚带爬站起来，喘着粗气立在彩虹桥破败的断口。

 

“怎么……这又是你的把戏吗？”Thor警惕地问。

 

“不是我，这都是你自己的幻想。你和我是真的。而他，”Loki指指自己的幻影，“还有这些，”他又比划了一下四周。“都是你的臆想而已。”

 

“Thor，”那个假Loki颤抖着开口，雨水和泪水滑下他的脸。“哥哥——”

 

“不。”Loki干脆地打断了他的复制品。“想想纽约，Thor。想想把 _尸鬼_ 放进城市里的那件法器。你毁了它，但它的反噬将所有的能量吸进了你的身体。”

 

Thor仿佛突然醒悟，他看着Loki。“而你……你跟着我来到这儿。”

 

“是的。”Loki说道。“我想把你从这一团糟里带走。风暴在摧毁你的意识，可你却只顾着一遍遍用我的坠落折磨你自己。好好看看！”他大喊着指了指头顶的浓云。“你得让它停下。控制它，不然它会杀了你。”

 

闪电劈过，疾风增大了攻势，但Loki并不害怕。只差一点儿，他就能让Thor看清真相了。

 

Thor沉默着。他注视了两个Loki很久。“那么回答我，”他说。“如果我们从这儿逃出去，你会答应和我留在一起吗？”

 

显然这是个测试，辨别出哪个才是真正的Loki。如果Thor认为Loki是假的，他是不是眨眨眼就能让他不复存在？Loki不想知道。他皱着眉思索着答案，思索Thor最想听的话。Loki瞥了一眼另一个他，他们那么像，这让他慌张。

 

他们一起看着Thor，同时开口。

 

Loki微笑着说，“当然。”

 

而那个Loki错开眼，他说“我什么都不能答应你。”

 

Thor闭上眼睛深吸一口气。瀑布般的雨水倾泻而下，雨滴挂在他的睫毛。他呼气，那个Loki不见了了，他的形态消散成虚空。

 

“你怎么知道的？”Loki问道。因为Thor脸上的悲伤说明他并非仅是轻信了Loki的谎言而已。

 

“因为在我的梦里，你从不骗我。比起你漂亮的谎言，我渴望你的诚实胜于一切。”

 

一阵强风扑来，Loki一下没站稳摔向了桥边。他几乎有点庆幸，因为他实在不知该怎么回答Thor刚才的话。他撞向了Thor。有一刻，Loki还以为这一下会把他俩都撞下桥去，好在Thor站得很稳，坚实得一动未动。他伸出一条胳膊护住Loki，两人抬起头看向震怒的天空。

 

“你得控制它，Thor！”Loki在一片噪乱中大喊。“否则它会把一切都毁了！”

 

“可是该怎么做？”Thor问。虽然他已经差不多恢复了本来的样子，但眼里还是疑云密布。

 

Loki叹了口气，大大地翻了个白眼。“你不是风暴之主吗？”他从Thor的胳膊里挣脱出来。“好歹也拿你的本事干回有用的事吧。”

 

“我……好吧。那我尽量。”Thor笑着说。好像小的时候，他们两个互相斗嘴打趣，就连面对危险时也死性不改。

 

Thor最后朝Loki点点头，仰起脸来，Mjolnir高高指向天空。他的头发在风中掀动，皮肤在雨水打磨之下仍然过分地苍白。他的眼中跳动着闪电，有一会儿Loki几乎害怕这太过了，害怕这是他的失算，怕Thor还是会被烧死。他的眼睛一刻也无法从Thor的身上移开，因为就是现在了。这唯一的瞬间将决定他们的命运。

 

Thor终于开口说话时，Loki松了口气。他甚至没意识到自己早已屏住了呼吸。

 

“我是Thor，雷霆之神。”他向呼啸的天空大吼。“我命你屈服于我！”

 

积聚的闪电击中Mjolnir， 原始粗粝的力量拉紧Thor身上的每一条肌肉。空气中囤积的能量似乎触手可及，让Loki的手臂上汗毛倒竖。浓云翻卷着消解、退散，星光再次洒下天际。风暴退缩成毛毛细雨，狂风慢住脚步，整片天空跪拜在Thor的脚下。

 

Thor一贯愚蠢心软，但现在你很难想起那些。眼前的Thor，他是闪耀的雷霆之神，俯视所有的暴风骤雨。因为与召唤雷电不同，抑制雷电需要的是一种全然不同的坚韧。Thor从未比现在更像一位神明，喷薄的野蛮力量与隐忍的控制之性在他身上完美拼合。

 

Loki看着Thor，忍不住觉得敬畏。那一刻他如同回到了过去，又成了那个欣赏、敬佩自己的哥哥胜过所有人的小孩。

 

Thor眼里的火花突然消退，他差点瘫在地上，幸而Loki及时伸出胳膊揽住了他的腰。零星几片乌云飘在天上，风暴被扼制了大半。Loki如释重负。

 

“现在怎么办，弟弟？”Thor喘息着问。

 

Loki迟疑地四处张望了一会儿。他本以为只要Thor恢复理智、控制住力量，他们就能回到自己的身体。他们一定忘了什么。

 

Loki转头看看远方金色的城堡，但马上否定了这个想法。上一次他们待在那里的时候，整座建筑都坍塌了。他低头望着脚下的深渊叹了口气。看来只有一个办法能出去了。

 

“咱们得跳下去。”他慢慢开口。“我认为这样才能出去，回到自己的身体。”

 

Thor皱着眉把Mjolnir别在腰间。“要是你错了呢？”

 

Loki抬头看着残留的乌云，心里一沉。它们又开始聚拢了。“那咱们恐怕就会迷失在你的意识里，直到力量把你耗干，然后咱们两个都死。”

 

虽然Thor用他惊人的能力遏制了风暴，但那还不够。能量仍驻留在他的体内，Loki担心只有他们回到身体，那些能量才能安全释放出来。Loki默默咒骂自己。他到底是怎么想的才会担上这份差事？他一直觉得早晚会死在Thor的手上，这回没准儿还真能证明他猜对了。

 

Thor使劲摇摇头。“不。”他说，“一定还有别的办法。”

“是吗，没有。”Loki厉声说。即使他自己也并不想这么干。他还记得第一次掉下去时的感受，而他毫无疑问不想再来第二次。

 

Thor重重咽了口口水。“Loki，我……我不能再看着你从这儿掉下去。”

 

Loki不去看他。“那你的建议如何呢，Thor？我可不想被你的多愁善感害死在这儿。”虽然他心知肚明，要不是 _他自己的_ 多愁善感，他也不会来这儿。

 

Thor转过头望向远处。他安静了好一会儿，然后慢慢露出一个微笑。“我们可以用彩虹桥。”

 

“已经毁了，白痴！”

 

“不，Loki。”Thor说道。“你没听懂。你不是说看着我一遍遍重现了这段记忆吗？如果是真的，那么记忆每开始一次，我的意识就会把彩虹桥修复一次。”

 

“你觉得你能重建它。”Loki毫无感情地说。

 

“是的。”

 

Loki顿了一会儿。“倒不算太糟。”他说。Thor把这当成莫大的支持。

 

“很好。”Thor抓住Loki的肩膀稳住自己。“我来试试。”

 

Thor闭上眼睛，Loki注视着他的脸。Thor的呼吸深而平稳，眉头因专注而紧皱。Loki不知道Thor的思绪飘到了哪里，但肩上的手一秒也不曾放松力度，他仿佛成了Thor在现实里唯一的支柱。Loki这才想起，他只顾盯着Thor，却忘了去看他努力的成果。

 

“九界在上。”Loki惊叹。垂眼看去，彩虹桥的一块块碎片已经开始复位。

 

“你做到了。”Loki不敢相信地扬起眉毛。“真的成功了。”

 

Loki着迷地看着彩虹桥一点点复原，可当他转过头，却只看见Thor紧绷的脸。他听见Thor的呼吸因努力而加重。Thor更用力地钳住他的肩膀集中精神，有一小会儿，的确有帮助。可最终，Thor费力重建的桥面破裂了，像孩子的玩具积木一样，被扫进空旷之中。

 

乌云一丝丝重新汇合，Loki感到一阵痛苦的绝望。他们不能死，他们已经走了这么远，离出口这么近。

 

Thor松开Loki的肩膀，转身面对着他。“别失去信心，弟弟。”他凝视着无尽的深渊，陷入沉思。

 

Loki叹了口气。“Thor，这——”

 

“不，等等。”Thor说道。“我觉得……我觉得能办到。但需要你的帮助，弟弟。”

 

Loki眯起眼睛。“怎么帮？”

 

“我想起来了，你把我从黑暗的一面救出来的时候。你用魔法在脚下建起了地面，想让咱们不会陷下去。”

 

Loki讽刺地笑了一声。“是啊， _瞧瞧_ 是个什么下场。”

 

“因为你当时只能靠自己的力量，而且我的意识一直在阻挠你。那时我没能帮你，但现在可以了。”

 

“太荒唐了，Thor。”Loki挫败地说。

 

“你有更好的提议吗？”

 

“我……没有。”Loki不情愿地承认。他的视线越过彩虹桥。也许某种层面而言Thor真的在控制着这些。好像所有其他的选择都被抽走，好像他们若不联手，Thor的潜意识便不让他们离开。

 

Thor将两手都搭在Loki身上，Loki没有拒绝。Thor总是喜欢肢体接触，而与Loki的触碰则从第一次就能给他安慰。Loki翻了个白眼，但也照做了。Thor的手臂贴着他的手臂，Thor肩上硬实的肌肉抵着他的手掌。他闭上眼，深呼吸几次，集中精力。然后他猛地瞪大眼睛倒吸一口气，那一瞬间他感觉到了…… _Thor_ 。他的力量、他的存在，他的本质，都升腾着与Loki相连。仿佛他们的灵魂直接对话，仿佛他们的合二为一比合二为一本身更壮阔而强大。这脆弱的暴露感令Loki几欲退缩，但他强迫自己留在了原地。

 

“这太蠢了。”Loki小心地在声调里掩饰起他的焦虑。“Hel为证，我到底该怎么做？”

 

“我刚才就只是……想着彩虹桥本来的样子。”

 

Loki又翻了次白眼。“蠢蛋。”他说，但Thor只是微笑。

 

他们目光相对，Loki简直吓了一跳。Thor几乎完全恢复了他原本的模样：眼中闪耀着必胜的信心，似乎他们的成功已成了命定的真理。善变多疑如Loki，也抵挡不了Thor那复杂的人格魅力。他就是有本事让别人到哪儿都忠心跟从他，有本事用他单纯的信念让Loki这种人也甘愿暂且把疑虑抛在脑后。

 

于是Loki就闭上眼想象彩虹桥本来的样子。他想起每一次从城堡的阳台远眺时那跃动的斑斓色彩，想起千万次他和Thor从桥上策马而过，脚下荧光闪耀。

 

“看。”Thor说。Loki睁开眼。往远处看，桥面确实修复了一部分而且这次，它很坚固。

 

Thor向他微笑，看来他惯常的自信全数回归了。“就说嘛，弟弟。”他说。“咱们肯定能成功。”

 

Loki瞪他一眼。“那咱们就继续吧，我睿智的雷神。”

 

Loki闭上眼，不用看也知道Thor一定还在朝他乐。Loki深吸一口气，将能量全部集中在彩虹桥。他开始想象微小的细节，桥面水晶般的颜色，哨望台表面那独特的金。没用多久，Loki就再次感受到了Thor的力量与他相接的火花。这感觉既自然又那么不安。

 

Thor是原始的力量，是决心，是战无不胜的意志。他是心灵的纯粹，是不屈的本质与屹立不倒的信念。

 

而Loki……Loki是预见的力量，是精雕细琢，不得滥用的力量。Thor若是锤，Loki便是刃：锋利、狡黠，而灵活。他是匍匐在阴影里等待时机、一击致命的武器。他是专注、是迅捷、是万无一失。

 

Loki能感到Thor的力量像假想的火焰般划过他的皮肤。他尽数收下。他将它重塑再输出，他想象彩虹桥的样子，如同他正亲手一片片将它重建。

 

Loki越是精神集中，身体就越往Thor的方向靠。这是本能的反应，他甚至意识不到，至少是不能像平时那样坚定地反抗。他能感到Thor也在向前倾。最后，他们额头相贴，呼吸着对方的呼吸。Thor的胳膊揽过Loki的腰，Loki也照做。Thor发出一声叹息，平稳的心跳在Loki胸口震动，感觉是那么踏实。

 

他们上一次一同站在彩虹桥时，一切毁灭殆尽。而现在，他们被困在这儿，为了活下去而重建一个世界。

 

时间仿佛静止，他们的眼里只能看到彼此和手头的工作。空冥的气息几乎让Loki沉迷：他的魔法低声颤动，Thor的体温伏在他的身前，他的呼吸平静地一吞一吐。Loki突然想起过去所有的冒险，那时他和Thor还那么调和。完美的默契融合一体，他们曾是无坚不摧、不可阻挡的力量。不论Loki后来亲手锻造了怎样的摧毁与倾覆，他再没感到自己同那时一样像个神祇。

 

当Loki最终睁开眼睛，感觉就像从梦中醒来。他看着他们的功绩，一切都在，正如它们原本的面貌。桥面七彩闪耀，庄严的哨望台在无垠的晚空下闪闪发光。

 

“太壮观了。”Thor讶异地瞪大了眼睛。Loki什么都没说，但他没法否认Thor的观点。

 

“我早说了咱们能成功吧？”Thor冲Loki咧嘴一笑。“你根本没必要怀疑。”

 

“是啊是啊，你这辈子总算说对一次。”Loki嘟囔着挣脱Thor的禁锢。“别昏了头。”

 

Thor抬头看，Loki跟着他的视线。天边零落着几团乌云，还没有漫过那片熟悉的树林。

 

“快，咱们得抓紧时间。”Thor话音一落，他们一同向哨望台奔去。

 

Loki低头看了看他们重造的桥，发现它同彩虹桥其他的部分并不完全一样：颜色很暗，歪歪扭扭、参差不齐。但它是 _他们的_ 。

 

他们跑到哨望台，上气不接下气地走进金色的穹顶。Heimdall的剑被丢在地上，Thor跑去捡了起来。Loki看着Thor跳上正中的基座，把剑嵌了进去。空气中像是忽然溢满了能量，耀眼的光亮如同世界树曲折的树根，闪烁着爬上圆顶的墙面。穹顶闭合，飞速旋转，直到正对他们的墙现出一道清晰的出口，多彩的光线漩涡在拱门外旋转。Loki向Thor点点头，两人一同大步迈到门前，在这条但愿能带他们回家的通道前彼此相对。

 

Thor像做过很多次的那样，将手搭在Loki的肩膀，直视他的眼睛。Thor完全恢复了，与生俱来的金光再次回到他的身上。

 

“你走了这么远，冒了所有风险来救我。谢谢，弟弟。”Thor说道，明亮的眼睛带着爱与真诚。

 

Loki张张嘴，但一切顶撞都被压在了舌尖。因为他 _就是_ 冒了所有风险来救Thor，他找不到谎言来推翻。而最可怕的是，如果再选一次，他还会这么做。

 

Thor望着他的眼睛，Loki看得出他都 _知道_ ：看得出他想起了他们在他意识里走过的每一步，看得出他看见了一切，看见了所有的Loki，一如Loki也看见了所有的他。

 

“真该死。”Loki说，然后马上就后悔了。这是咒骂Thor的话，可听起来却像Loki承认了这次冒险给他带来的莫大影响。

 

至少有一件事Loki是对的：时事变迁，但最终，只有他们两个，并肩站在生死的悬崖。

 

Thor捧着Loki的脸，轻轻吻他。Loki回应着他，嘴唇上的火花带来微微的刺痛，就像很久以前一样。Loki结束这个吻，额头还与Thor紧紧相贴。目光相遇，刹那间似乎他们所有的距离都被消除，所有的碎片又都结为一体。

 

Loki推开，Thor的手离开他的脸。他果决地握住Loki的手，用力捏了捏。这让Loki想起那场想象的加冕礼之前，Thor也是同样的举动。他想起Thor的微笑，和手指上婚戒的重量。

 

“咱们那边见。”Thor笑着说。然后他们向前一跃，消失在光影流转的明艳涡旋里。


	5. 节制

坚硬的地面硌着Loki的背。太阳穴突突地疼，骨头里都拖着疲惫。活跃的魔力在体内突然开始流动，他闭着眼也能感觉到打在眼皮上的亮光。人群在欢呼，但听起来离他很远很远。

 

Loki呻吟着睁开眼，适应周围的环境。有点儿糊涂，待在Thor的意识里时，他并不知道时间过了多久。夜空还是黑暗，但城市又恢复了明亮。两边看看，他还倒在之前的地方，只不过人类已经用标示犯罪现场的黄色警戒线将这里隔离了出来。Romanov、Stark和Rogers就在旁边，一大组神盾特工穿梭在人流里维持秩序。汽车喇叭声大作，满街人松了口气地又哭又笑。

 

但Loki不能放松，Thor还昏迷着。他们的行动似乎相当成功，Thor得到了足够的控制，安全释放了涌进体内的能量。但他本人是否挺过了这次灾难还是未知。

 

“不。”Loki喃喃着爬向Thor。他本能地行动，不顾自己的形象，不顾谁在看他。现在什么都不重要。他跪下，Thor仍侧倒在水泥地上。紧握Mjolnir的手已经松开，可他眼中还响着不自然的闪电。Thor不能死，现在不能。Loki见识了宇宙的冷酷野蛮与命运的变换叵测，但这太残忍了。他所有的挑战、困惑、不安的真相，还有那些十足的感情折磨……不能全都白费。

 

Loki把Thor拉进怀里，让他无力的头靠着自己的胸口。

 

“醒醒，你这大白痴。”他嘶哑地说，轻轻把Thor的金发从沾满泥泞的脸上拨开。Thor没有动，Loki使劲咽了口口水。掀起的绝望让他嗓子发紧。

 

他粗暴地摇晃Thor。“醒醒。”他命令。可Thor仍像死了一样。恐慌撕咬着他的胸膛，像头粗蛮的野兽抓挠他的心口。“我了解你，Thor。你……你倔得死不了。”

 

Thor眼里的光熄灭了。身体在可怕的一瞬间变得僵直。

 

Thor大喘口气，眼皮颤了颤，睁开了双眼。他迷茫着对不上视线，但看清以后，他望着Loki微笑起来。“Loki，我们成功了。”

 

Loki浑身颤抖着长出一口气，让自己平复下来。快要绷断的神经让他止不住哆嗦，好在语调还能保持冷淡。“是啊，可不欠你的。”他说。“我为你干了这么多事，真不敢相信你居然有脸死在我眼前。”

 

“绝不敢。”Thor想笑笑，但嘶哑的声音更像一声咳嗽。Loki扶着Thor的背，帮他坐起来，然后马上把手拿开，却并没有退远。Thor的朋友们发现Thor醒了，立刻跑了过来。

 

“朋友们，”Thor笑着看向他们。“很高兴看见你们。”

 

“也高兴看见你，大个儿。”Stark说道。他的盔甲充过电，又亮闪闪的了。“你把我们吓死了。”

 

“我很好。”Thor回答，眼睛看着Loki。“在我需要帮助时，我弟弟在我身边。”

 

Loki几乎忘了呼吸。他认得Thor的眼神，恼人地熟悉。

 

他见过这样的眼神：在森林里玩耍时，站在大殿外等待加冕时，Thor在Jotunheim刚刚摆脱黑暗的自己时，还有，跳入漩涡前Thor握住他的手时。

 

Thor柔和的目光凝聚在Loki一个人身上。仿佛他们周围没有喧嚣、没有城市的骚动，千里之内甚至没有另一个生命。那一刹那，Thor的宇宙里只有Loki。

 

Loki突然发现这不是Thor的头脑之旅所带来的新现象。因为还有其他很多的例子，他数不过来。Loki活了几个世纪，这眼神他看了 _一辈子_ ，但直到现在，才真的明白。

 

Loki用了许多年，向Asgard，向他的“父亲”，向中庭，更是向Thor，证明自己的价值，证明他有本事和Thor平起平坐。可在Thor的意识里，他却看见他从未有一次否认他们的平等。Thor一直最爱他。

 

证据确凿，但就是难以置信。

 

不知道在那些时刻，Thor在 _他的_ 眼睛里又看见些什么。不知道他对Thor的关切是否也那么明显。他的嘴唇也会像Thor一样微微分开吗？Thor能看见他熊熊燃烧的憎恨之下掩藏的可悲渴望吗？

 

Loki眨眨眼跳出了思绪。Thor的朋友们都在盯着他，黑寡妇的眼神尤其心知肚明。可恶。他可能是不知道自己看着Thor的时候是什么表情，但这些凡人？ _这回_ 他们可知道了。Loki觉得暴露极了，这些渺小的生物竟然在他身上看见了他自己都没见过的东西。

 

Loki受不了地转过身去。他听见Thor和朋友们在交谈，但脑海里滚动的想法让他根本没法注意那些闲聊。Thor的脸又有了血色，微笑着被队友们围住。

 

 _Thor_ _对所有人都微笑_ 。Loki想道。这就是Thor那个 _眼神_ 的问题所在：转瞬即逝，从不长久。

 

或许他和Thor这次的经历没什么特别，随便哪个人都能做到。或许Loki就该让Thor的朋友们去才对。

 

可Loki已经编不出令人信服的谎言。Thor让他一败涂地。于是他望着Thor和他的朋友们，让心里积满仇恨和憎恶。他虚伪地骗自己那是因为嫉妒。他回忆Thor在Jotunheim的恶言恶语，将它们渗进皮肉，如同灌进开裂伤口的毒药，一滴不剩。这是他离开的动力。他得找个能 _思考_ 的地方，观察Thor给他造成的伤势，然后恢复起来。

 

Loki站起身，关节吱嘎作响。“既然，”他说。“用不着我了，我该走了。”

 

“Loki，等等——”

 

“不。不过可能……可能我还会回来看你。不能让你再把这儿毁了吧。流放的时候我还开始有点喜欢这儿了。”Loki嘴角一挑，不过晃晃悠悠的身体状态让这嘲讽多少打了点折扣。

 

走之前，他最后一次看见Thor的眼睛。没有愤怒，没有难过，只有深深的失望。不知为何，这反而更糟。

 

***

三天过去，一切恢复正常。呃，尽量正常。Loki离开纽约，去了洛杉矶的一个住处。作为一个熟练掌握伪装之术的人，他被这座城市的一丝神秘气息所吸引。他本想去拉托维尼亚放松一下精神，又改了主意。虽然去看看Victor最近在折腾什么确实挺有意思，但这趟折磨以后，Loki最想要的还是独处一阵子。

 

他人不在纽约，但电视新闻足以让他跟上事件进度。纽约人聚在一块儿，勤勉的蝼蚁们重建着这个城市。复仇者们也在帮忙，包括Thor。

 

 _他应该静养，而不是帮这些凡人宠物_ 。Loki想道。不过那个蠢蛋从来就不知道照顾自己。

 

Loki又回到他最近一直在研究的一本古魔法书上，但也开着电视，时不时在新闻和天气频道之间切来切去。没发生奇异的风暴，看来Thor的力量的确回归控制了。

 

事件的更多信息放出，新闻报道透露，那个帮助雷神为城市恢复电力的神秘人，就是Loki。人类开始猜测他为什么要这么做，是改邪归正了呢，还是又在耍花招。某些方面来说这种混乱倒是可以为他所用，但那也拦不住Loki就是生气。Thor怎么在人事不省的时候还能给他下绊？这回还会有人正经拿Loki当威胁吗？幸亏他 _没去_ 拉托维尼亚。

 

无论如何，木已成舟。Thor康复了，他们又能接着当仇敌。Loki该向前看，把精力好好集中在别的计划和想法上。

 

可不管他干什么，脑子里的Thor就是摆脱不掉。他整天想着Thor，凡是提到他的新闻全都看了又听。他整夜梦见Thor，他们童年耀眼的阳光，和从未实现的生活里，他们简单的快乐。他梦见Thor还在迷失，Loki竭尽全力拯救他。他醒来，Thor不在，他怅然若失。

 

他想念Thor，甚至 _渴望_ 他。可悲。

 

按说不至于这样。他的专注力肯定是被某种外力影响了。Loki越想越觉得这是Thor干的，在他脑子里走一趟带来了这糟糕的副作用。他蛊惑了Loki，在他俩之间留下了没彻底切断的联系。

 

Loki不知道Thor对此是否知情，但他竟敢做下这种事，足够让Loki咬牙切齿地攥紧拳头了。二话不说，这种情况必须结束。

 

Loki说他会回去看Thor，当时并不是真心的。不过现在，遵守一回诺言没准儿真的有用。Thor是一切麻烦的根源，也许只有跟他聊聊，Loki才能拿到想要的答案。

 

***

那天晚上，Loki把自己传送到Thor在复仇者大厦所住的那层。这不难。在Loki的能力面前，大楼脆弱的防御系统不堪一击。

 

Thor在厨房，身上只穿了条深蓝色的睡裤。他面色疲惫地靠着台面，从一只银色高脚杯里小口喝着什么。在享受夜宵。Loki猜测。肯定是蜜酒。

 

他没有立马现身，而是藏在阴影里逗留了一会儿。他的眼睛贪视着Thor：金色的皮肤和头发，吞咽时滚动的喉结，起伏的胸肌，还有光裸的手臂上每一个动作牵动的肌肉。

 

虽然不想承认，但Loki接受了事实：Thor对他有性吸引力。不过，他对Thor好像也是一样，所以大概扯平了。他们之间的问题从来都不是性，而是除此以外的其他一切。

 

Thor喝完酒，把杯子放进水槽。Loki尾随他穿过套间，走回卧室。屋子很宽敞，装潢全是浓厚的红色和棕色，让人想起Thor在Asgard的寝宫。房间正中摆着一张巨大的四柱床，取材于昂贵的红木。墙上的挂毯格外熟悉，不知是不是Frigga的礼物，好让Thor把中庭的住处布置得更像家。Loki几年前最后一次来这个房间时，还没有这些东西呢。

 

Thor坐在床边，Loki这才现出身来。

 

他今晚穿得很随意：黑裤子，暗绿色衬衫。他只是来谈谈，没必要穿盔甲（虽然他又预感可能会需要它）。

 

“你好啊，Thor。”

 

Thor惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，但表情很快又成了既希望又警惕的模样。

 

“看来你又能控制自己了，”Loki拖着长音。“这几天阳光明媚的。”

 

Thor微笑起来。“这么说，你一直在关注。”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“中庭人有个电视频道专门介绍天气。无聊，但还算有用。”

 

“哦，”Thor咧开嘴。“十分感谢你对我的关心，弟弟。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“我只是来看看你的蠢脑袋是不是又惹上事儿了。如果有人要毁灭这个城市，那也得是我。你不能老是偷走本该属于我的东西。”

 

Thor叹了口气。“你为什么来，Loki？”

 

Loki转开视线，Thor总有本事不小心问出一言难尽的问题来。

 

“我要知道你对我做了什么。”

 

“什么意思？”Thor问道。他好像是真的不明白，但Loki还是心存疑虑。通常来说，Thor是没什么演技，但万一他们之间那个联系是双向的呢。没准儿Thor也从Loki身上沾染了些东西。

 

“你对我做了手脚。”Loki责难地指着Thor。“在你脑子里的时候。你改变了我。”

 

“什么？”Thor比之前更糊涂了。

 

“你……你挤到我的意识里，弄了个奇怪的链接，把你和我绑在了一起。”Loki气得声调越来越高，开始在屋里踱步。他讨厌这么直白地说话，但他得明白这是怎么回事，越快越好。只有这样才能打破Thor的诅咒。

 

“我不知道你是什么时候干的。”Loki说。“可能是重建彩虹桥的时候，但你…… _入侵_ 了我的头脑，硬给你自己划了个不应该存在的领地。不管你对我做了什么，这可太过分了，Thor。我 _不能_ 忍。”

 

Loki停下来，这一大段连珠炮让他憋得喘不上气。

 

屋里一片寂静，除了Loki急剧的喘息和他来来回回的脚步声。Thor盯着他看了会儿，忍不住摇摇头笑出声来。“Loki，别转了。来坐下。”他拍了拍床。

 

Loki抱起双臂，白了Thor一眼。“行。”他生气地哼了一声，坐在Thor旁边。Thor伸出胳膊圈住Loki的肩膀，被一把甩开。

 

“我让你碰我了吗，Thor？拿开你的脏爪子，告诉我，我的……境况有什么好笑的。”

 

“我不该笑。”Thor说道。“但我实在不明白这么聪明的人怎么这么眼拙。”

 

这样的侮辱让Loki气得脖子后的寒毛都竖了起来，但Thor丝毫没受影响。

 

“你以为一起重建彩虹桥的时候，我把自己的一部分留在了你意识里。你错了，弟弟。正是 _因为_ 我们之间有联系，那一切才能成功。你忘了我们有多爱对方。”

 

Thor停顿了好一会儿，他望着Loki的眼睛。“我什么也没对你做，Loki。我们之间并没有新的连结，只有早就存在的纽带。”

 

Loki头晕眼花，好像脚下的地板开始下坠。“但……那太 _荒谬_ 了。”他脱口而出，谎言在舌尖的滋味是苦的。

 

“Loki。”Thor握住他的手。这让Loki想起他们共同跳出彩虹桥的时候，那一瞬间的安慰和对生死的迷茫。

 

他们向前一倾，撞进一个火热的吻。Loki叹息着品尝Thor嘴唇上甜腻的蜜酒香味，Thor的双臂把他按近他的胸口。他往后躺下，把Loki拽到身上。一点儿都不舒服，他们都半挂在床沿上，但无所谓。Thor叉开腿好让Loki挤过来，硬起来的阴茎隔着衣物与Thor磨蹭。

 

他们的呻吟包裹在彼此的口腔，Thor的胡茬舒服地蹭着Loki的脸。Thor摸索着拽起了Loki一边的衬衫，一只手摸了进去，肌肤的赤裸接触让Loki一阵颤抖。

 

眼看马上就要完全滑下床去，Loki干脆站起来脱衣服。他踢掉鞋子，解开衬衫，动作直接迅速。他现在急得可没有脱衣舞的功夫。衬衫扔在地板上，而Thor正抬起头欣赏地看着他。

 

Loki回望着Thor，狡黠地勾了勾嘴角。

 

Loki知道自己长什么样，也知道这外形吸引了不少人。这些日子，他开始把外表也当做一件武器，用来逗弄操控别人。

 

但情况并不是一直这样。小时候他为自己的躯体感到羞耻，因为他没有Thor那备受尊崇的传统的战士体型。诡异的是，也偏偏是Thor帮他克服了这样的自卑。在他们频繁做爱的那个阶段，Thor看向他的眼神从不带一丝轻视。视线相对，Loki发现，现在这也依然没有改变。Thor的注视让他忍不住有点儿得意。

 

Loki飞速扯掉了裤子、内裤和袜子，全身赤裸。他弯过身，微微蹲下一点儿，揪住Thor的裤腰。他猛地一扒，没成功，惹得两人都发出一声笑来。

 

“你总能帮帮忙吧。”Loki说道。Thor又开始笑，不过等Loki再拽一次时，他还是挺了挺胯，省了不少麻烦。

 

Thor硬挺的阴茎被释放出来，刚刚的幽默立刻转换回了欲望。粗大的勃起竖立着，顶端冒出一点点前液。Loki想起第一次。他们用了很多时间、耐心、还有润滑剂，才让Thor完全进入，但那比什么值得。现在Loki饥渴地盼望那东西再捅进他的身体，填满他，无保留地操他。

 

Thor仰回床上，Loki马上跟着爬了上去，伏在他身上。得之不易的肌肤相贴让他们同时泄出一声呻吟的轻叹。他们又开始接吻，本能地与对方摩擦着，Thor的手滑过Loki的背。Thor的皮肤一如既往地过于温暖。就连这种事上，他们也是相反的两面。

 

Loki坐起来，双手抚过Thor的全身。那天在街道上并不够，这是他根深蒂固的本能，他要摸到Thor，要感觉到他的结实、真切、安然无恙。

 

Thor了解地看着他，伸出手贴上Loki的脸。“我没事了，Loki。”他说。

 

“闭嘴。”Loki推开Thor的手。这混蛋看出来了。这回他什么都知道了，Loki无处可藏。Thor看见了他们内心最深处欲望的结合，再也抹除不了了。

 

Loki尽力忘掉这些，越过Thor拉开了床头柜的抽屉，拿出润滑剂来——一猜就在那儿。Thor循规蹈矩，Loki一点儿都不惊讶这东西还放在他们上次做爱时的地方。那是三年前，出于他试图忘记（又可悲地失败了）的一刻软弱。

 

Loki把油涂了些在手指上，然后探向自己身后，滑进两根指头。他咬着嘴唇，缓缓打开着自己，不时发出轻声呻吟，灼热的目光一秒都没有离开Thor。Thor入了迷地看着他，脸颊通红。

 

最终旁观不能让他满足，Thor伸出手开始上下摩挲Loki的大腿，硬茧划过柔软的皮肤，挑逗地粗糙。Loki又刺进第三根手指，绷紧了身体长叹一口气。

 

“ _Loki_ ，”Thor的声音像是沙哑的恳求。他目不转睛地望着他，Loki知道他在想什么。他在想象自己的手指塞进Loki后穴的样子。Thor往手上挤了些润滑剂，一只手稳住Loki的屁股，另一只绕到后面，两根粗大的手指跟Loki自己的指头一起一拥而入。突然的扩张令Loki呻吟着倒吸几口冷气，快感完美裹挟着细微的疼痛。他们同时抽动起来，两人的手指慢慢把他磨开，Loki咬着嘴唇憋住脱力的哼声。他开始晃动着迎合手上的动作，本能地索取更多。有一瞬间，Loki甚至好奇他是否能把Thor的整只手容进体内。哪怕只是想想，这也让他的阴茎硬得发疼。这是个不错的想法，但远不是他今晚的目的。

 

“够了。”Loki说。“操我。”

 

Thor对这项要求毫无疑义。他们一同撤出了手指，空虚感让Loki无力地哼了一声。Thor得意地笑着开始武装他的武器。Loki刚要开口损上一句，Thor就把他的屁股托了起来，留出足够的高度捅进去，一瞬间Loki什么都忘了。

 

Thor一只手握着阴茎，顶住Loki的入口，然后扶着自己小心挺进。他的动作很慢，一点一点地侵入。Loki要不是太享受这酥痒的折磨，早就该催着Thor加速了。终于整根吞下的一刻，他们都解脱地泄出一声呻吟，Thor的睾丸紧贴着Loki的臀瓣。手指的触感再美好也不及Thor这样把他撑满的万分之一。他又陷入了熟悉的绝望，那是燃烧在他每一个细胞里的蚀骨渴求。Loki现在不能否认他有多盼望这个。除了骑在Thor的阴茎上上下颠动，他已经什么都想不起来。

 

“哦操，Loki， _快_ 。”Thor低吟着抓紧Loki的腰，开始使劲向上顶动。Loki也摇晃着全力配合，舒爽的节奏让他在Thor身上疯狂地扭动，大张着嘴贪婪喘息。

 

目光相对，Loki看见Thor仰视他的眼神。他看着Loki，好像他完美无瑕，让Thor别无所求。头脑里似乎有什么断裂了，Loki俯下身不顾一切地与Thor接吻，双手抚过每一寸能摸到的肌肤，仿佛他想穿透进Thor的皮肉。Loki还记得他看见Thor半死着躺在地上时的感受。而现在，每一个吻，身体的每一次起伏，都为他带来安慰，如同体内残留的恐慌惊惧这才终于消散。

 

“我没事了，Loki。”喘息的空当，Thor又说了一遍，就跟Loki第一次不信似的。

 

“我说了，闭嘴。”Loki咝声说。他坐起来锤了Thor胸口一拳，但双手立马被禁锢住。Loki挣扎，但这只让Thor的阴茎捅得更深，他忍不住“啊”地一声。Thor把Loki的手按在胸前，靠近锁骨的地方。

 

他们上一次处于这种姿势，Thor的手扼着Loki的脖子，几乎把他掐死。

 

猛然间，他们停下了。Thor呆住了，他大概也回忆起了那个时刻。

 

Thor松开Loki的手。Loki撑起身体，让Thor的阴茎滑出了体内。他闪到一边，从床的另一头瞪视着Thor。

 

“你本要杀了我。”

 

Thor坐起来，用力摇了摇头。“不。我绝不会。那时也是。”

 

“我记得你说了什么，Thor。”Loki说道。“你说你早就该放弃我了。”

 

Thor垂下眼叹了口气。“我是说了。对不起。”他说，但道歉没用。说出的话覆水难收。

 

这就是Loki的自相矛盾。多年以来，他挑衅Thor放弃他；可当这真要发生时，他全线瓦解。

 

Thor越过来抓他的手，Loki马上抱起了双臂。Thor叹口气，犹豫了很久，显然是在搜肠刮肚寻找合适的回应。“Loki，”他开口。“我……我有很多深爱的人。他们很多次让我放弃你。说我做的都是徒劳。”

 

Loki全身绷紧，像在等待最沉重的一击。因为就是如此了。他们在Thor的意识里见到的、经历的一切都一文不值。Loki老是怕，比起Thor对他的需要，他总会更需要Thor。看来现在就要证明，他是对的。

 

 _这_ 就是结局：没有针锋，而是弃战。

 

Loki本以为Thor的死会让他崩溃，但这却似乎更加可怕。Loki忍受了Thor的爱，点燃了他的恨，但他不知道能否面对Thor的冷漠。

 

Thor重重咽口口水。“我不能骗你：在我最阴郁的时候，我会想也许他们说的有道理。但是否 _应该_ 采取行动与采取行动本身并不一样。”他说。Thor安静地注视着Loki的眼睛。再次开口时，他的声音沉稳坚定。

 

“无论发生什么，我永远，永远不会放弃你，Loki。绝不。”

 

“你……你就是个一点儿自卫意识都没有的白痴。”Loki说。但想到他冒着生命危险去救Thor，大概他也没好到哪儿去。

 

话说回来，Loki也早该放开Thor了。哦，要不是大部分日子都被他们这可恶混乱的关系拖累，他能做成多少事，制造多少的混乱。

 

“我就不该去救你。”Loki狠狠地说。“我现在就该杀了你。”

 

Thor贴近他。“但你不能。而且，如果你 _真的_ 对自己诚实一点儿，你就会发现，你也不想。”

 

“我应该走。”Loki说。可话音一落，他们就缠在一起，再次拥吻起来。这一次节奏很慢，但张力并没消失。

 

Loki坐在Thor的腿上，他们一边接吻边难耐地与对方揉蹭。他的呻吟被Thor吞进口腔，阴茎随着每一次胯部的挺动越来越硬。Thor的吻印上Loki的脖子，Loki把腿绕上Thor的腰，急切地寻求着更重的摩擦。

 

“来吧。”Loki含糊地哼着，手指插进Thor的头发。Thor完全明白Loki的要求。他扶住Loki的胯，固定好。Thor的粗大再度穿进了他，Loki仰过头去，美妙的满足让他叹息。

 

由于缺少足够的平衡，他们的幅度没法像Loki惯常喜欢的那么剧烈。但感觉无与伦比。而当Thor猛地把Loki推倒，压住，一刻不停地撞进他的身体，那就是圣境。

 

“哦 _操_ ，Thor。”Loki呻吟着抓挠Thor的后背。他的头几乎要仰下床去，但他不在乎。他只想让Thor操得更深、更重。

 

“Loki。”Thor哑着嗓子加快了速度。随着一声低吼，他的胯向前一冲，在Loki的深处颤抖着达到了高潮。Thor伸手握住Loki的阴茎，不过几次撸动，Loki眼前一黑，精液喷在了自己的胸口和肚子上。

 

***

月光掩饰之下，Loki溜下Thor的床，快速穿上了衣服。衬衫扣子还没系完，Thor低沉的声音就打破了寂静。

 

“我只知道你是魔法师和骗子，可总不至于是个懦夫。”

 

Loki转过身瞪着他。“你想让我羞耻。”Loki冷漠地说。“我没有那种感情，Thor。”

 

“你以为自己什么感情都没有，但我们都知道并不是。”

 

Loki愤怒地抱起双臂看向别处。是他进入了Thor的意识，但这也让他向Thor暴露了太多。不管Loki对此多不满，Thor这回可忘不了了。他再也无处可藏，这让他觉得比刚才滚在床上时还要赤裸。

 

“在你意识里，彩虹桥上，你最渴望我的诚实。那听好了，Thor：我要走了，我不想要你。”

 

“还在撒谎。”Thor暴躁地怒视着Loki。“那根本没有意义。你知道我多爱你，你亲眼所见。而我也看见了你对我的爱。”

 

Loki恼怒地攥起拳头，因为最糟的是，Thor是对的。Thor的爱牢不可破，不容辩驳。Loki编不出谎言来否认，也无法颠倒黑白。那就是事实。

 

“而你为什么来看我，Loki？因为你忘了我们的爱有多强烈，忘到你以为我得用魔法来骗你思念我。”

 

Loki眼里像要喷出火来。“你怎么能——”

 

“ _不_ ，”Thor说道。“是 _你_ 怎么能在这一切之后一走了之？”

 

 _你不能一直躲下去_ ，Loki想道。自己的话在脑海回响，他咒骂自己。甚至当他消失在空气里时，这声音还在耳边嗡嗡作响。

***

接下来的一周，Loki待在洛杉矶，努力忘掉发生的一切。他还在研究那本古咒语书，不过电视的天气频道也一直开着，以防万一。从上次来看，Thor的力量控制得不错，但谨慎点儿总没坏处。谁知道Thor什么时候又给自己找事儿，还得靠Loki去捞他呢？

 

又一个下午过去，Loki一直在跟个护身符较劲，要给它附上高深的魔法。马上要完工了，然后他听见电视上的气象专家在评论新墨西哥的一场反常暴雨。Loki想忽视它，专注于眼前的工作。但第三次搞砸了咒语以后，他知道是没戏了。

 

“该死的，Thor。”他嘟囔着离开了。

 

***

Loki到达时，大雨倾盆，阴沉浓厚的乌云漫过了天空。空气里尽是潮湿的泥土混着闪电留下的臭氧的气味。这里平坦开阔，只有几株灌木和稀稀拉拉的树。

 

找到Thor很简单。他就在热闹的中心，一如往常。

 

他在镇外几里远的地方，坐在湿透的地面，背靠一棵孤独的杜松子树。树冠遮挡了不少雨，但他的金发和身上还是被打湿了一点儿。Mjolnir静立在一边，等待着主人的再次召唤。Thor现在很正常，既放松又没失控。本质上而言，所有的风暴都变幻无常，但与近乎毁掉Thor的意识的那场不同，这场暴雨并不危险。在Thor的掌控下，它自会遵循既定的轨迹。

 

Loki走上前去，雨滴敲在脸上，头发随风乱舞。

 

“你知道，”Loki说道。“有更简单的办法来吸引我注意吧。”

 

Thor微笑。“是吗？我觉得要是不这么大动干戈，你是不会买账的。”

 

Thor没说错。这就是他们两个。他们就是喧嚣，是千钧一发，生死抉择。是天宫舞台上的亘古神话。

 

Loki觉得他们那些大张旗鼓的风光足够延续个几辈子了。也许它们早已没了用处，反而是现在这样的细微时刻更重要一些。

 

Loki走到树下，站在Thor旁边。“你这暴雨是怎么回事，Thor？”Loki问道，愤愤地看着他的哥哥。“瞎折腾和毁我的衣服能给你带来扭曲的快感吗？”

 

“不是只有你才会恶作剧。”

 

“我认为召唤一场风暴就为了糟蹋我的衣服可不叫‘恶作剧’。这么张扬招摇可配不上这个名头。当然细致什么的你也做不到。”

 

Thor拍了拍身边的地面。“侮辱够我了吗，坐下。”Loki翻了个白眼，不过还是挨着Thor坐在了树下。

 

他们沉默着坐了一会儿，看着雨水断断续续地下落。

 

“为什么叫我？”Loki问道。

 

Thor无奈地笑了笑，斜睨了Loki一眼。“我了解你，Loki。我想给你时间消化消化。可能还应该再多等一阵的，但我一直都没有多少耐心。”

 

Loki叹了口气。“你想怎样，Thor？”

 

Thor摇摇头沮丧地看着Loki。“你还说 _我_ 是傻瓜。你进了我的意识。你很清楚我想跟你拥有怎样的生活。”

 

Loki皱起眉。“那都是梦。”

 

Thor耸耸肩微笑起来。“也许是。也许不是。”他说。因为Thor从来都不怯于梦想。

 

Loki工于谋略。他设计精密的阴谋，编织错综的谎言之网。但他不做梦，不做。

 

“在加冕之前……我的话都是认真的。”Thor说道。悲伤爬上眼角，像在哀悼那从未实现的生活。“我说我从没那么开心过。你说你也是。”

 

Loki无法反驳，于是他保持沉默。当时那句话一说出口，他就在诅咒自己了。

 

Thor停了一会儿，把手贴上Loki的脸，让他看着自己的眼睛。“Loki。我想说的是，那些情景可能是假的，但感情并不是。”

 

“如果感情还不够呢？”Loki推开Thor的手。

 

Thor微笑。“它已经把咱们绑在一起几个世纪了，即使咱们有那么多分歧。所以我猜应该够了。”

 

Loki翻翻白眼。“你猜。”

 

“Loki，”Thor说道。“从小时候起，我最快乐的日子都是和你在一起。你和我……一直是，永远都是。”

 

Loki瞪着他。“我们的童年可没你想的那么美好。至少，不完全是。”他妥协了一点儿。

 

“我知道。”Thor说。“不管我曾经以为自己多了不起，我知道我一点儿都不完美。但我爱你，Loki。一直都爱。有时我会自私、笨手笨脚，但我从没想过伤害你。”

 

“但你还是伤害了，不管出发点有多好。”Loki说道。他不能就这么放过，没这么容易。

 

“是的。但你还是救了我，不管出发点有多坏。”

 

Loki耸耸肩，避而不谈。“我只是想活命而已。”

 

Thor摇了摇头。“那你可以根本不来帮我，可以把我扔在街上等死，但你没有。”

 

Loki什么都没说，他看着远处。雨还在下，但天空开始放晴，缕缕阳光穿透了云层。Thor一条胳膊搂上Loki的肩，把他揽进怀里。

 

“一位智者曾经告诉我，你不能一直躲下去。”他微笑着，用下巴蹭了蹭Loki。

 

“是吗？”

 

Loki走过了漫长的生命，但他不能说自己是个智者。如果他真的睿智，也就不用面对这种被自己的话反咬一口的讽刺了。

 

Loki想起小的时候，他们飞奔着穿越Asgard的森林。那时他觉得自己战无不胜，好像那单纯的快乐能驱使他们肩并肩永远跑下去。但最终他们总会停下，大喘着气嬉笑着瘫倒在地上。

 

于是很多年以来的第一次，Loki忘了计划、预谋，忘了思考。他只是靠在Thor的身边，直到这场暴雨的终结。

 

**_\---_ ** **_完---_ **


End file.
